Pleasure Before Business
by samptra
Summary: CEO Duo Maxwell thought he had everything he wanted, until he met Heero Yuy.
1. Waiters in Disguise

Disclaimer: I only own this fluff-ridden piece just borrowing my favorite boys.

Genre: Romance, fluff, AU, WAFF

Story: CEO Duo Maxwell thought he had everything he wanted, until he met Heero Yuy.

Author's Note: Here is my brand new fluff piece, lots of fun. Not really plot driven not going to lie, mostly character. I realize the plot is thin try just to see past it to the feel good fluff. Anyway enjoy.

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 1 – Waiters in Disguise

"Final papers for you to sign Mr. Maxwell," the well-dressed secretary set the folder before the man in the pristine suit behind the huge desk. "Thanks Tracey," he said not looking up from his current work. She left the room as quietly as she had entered, knowing better then to interrupt when boss man was busy. Finishing up his files he swiveled in his chair, surveying the city skyline, it was a phenomenal view. But that was to be expected this was after all, prime location in the city.

He was Duo Maxwell, head and CEO of Techron Industries. He'd built this company from the ground up. A high school drop out with a genius IQ he created an empire through late night work in a garage and part time job in construction. He'd come a long way through sheer grit and determination. An imposing figure standing six five, and thickly muscled he looked more like a professional boxer then a titan of industry. Removing his suit jacket he slug it over the back of his chair. Thick arms pulling the fabric of his blue dress shirt tight.

The phone rang then drawing him back to his desk and away form the spectacular view of the city. Hitting the speaker phone, he grunted out, "Maxwell," the voice on the other end was a familiar one. "You say the sweetest things," sighing Duo sat down it was Quatre Winner head of the Winner corporation a once business rival but now turned begrudging friend. A man in Duo's position did not get where he was by making a lot of friends. "What do you want Winner?"

"You coming out for dinner tonight?"

"Why so you can introduce me to someone else?"

"Maybe, why?" Duo groaned burring his head in his hands, "What makes you think I need someone?"

"Dude you're alone all the time, not healthy. I want you to be happy, like me." Duo shook his head settling back in his chair. Here was the crux of it Quatre had found the love of his life recently and had no decided his friend needed to be part of his happiness as well. "I will come but no match making ok?" Laughing the other man promised, "Sure see you tonight seven at the Château on Elgin."

"Ok see you then," sighing he hung up the phone it was four now he could work another two and half hours.

-#-#-#-

"Please, please, please!" Heero looked at the pleading grey eyes that would not leave him alone. "I've never served before…" he mumbled not looking at the hopeful face of his friend. Devon wanted to go out with his girlfriend tonight, and he needed Heero to fill for him in the dining room. They both worked at the Château Elgin, Heero in the pool as one of his part time jobs while he was working on his Masters. "It's way easier then Lifeguarding, besides all you have to do is take the orders, smile, and take the empty plates back to the kitchen, please Heero?" He made the mistake of looking at that pouting face.

Several hours later found him dressed in the black and white monkey outfit all the servers wore, complete with little black apron and bill fold. Mark the dining room manager, had given him a crash course thanking him for filling in, they where terribly short handed tonight.

The dining room opened at five and it was now about seven and he was getting into the grove, he moved to a new table with a blonde man and a larger darker haired man seated on one side and a lovely blonde women on the other. He moved quietly filling water glasses, setting the jug on the table. "Can I get you some drinks this evening?" He said quietly, he wasn't really cut out for this line of work he worked at the pool here as a lifeguard and at the coffee shop, he tried to avoid talking to people as much as possible. "Uh yeah," the blonde man smiled widely at him, "I'll get a Canadian, Trowa?" The auburn haired man looked up from the menu, "Same please," he blonde looked at the women, "Hmmm…champagne I think Dom Per?" Nodding Heero swallowed that was a seriously pricey bottle of booze he moved off from the table putting the order into the bar.

"Really Relena?" Quatre looked at the air head across from him, Relena was as beautiful as she was vapid. Shrugging she flipped perfectly quaffed hair, "I only drink champagne," Trowa rolled his eyes at his lover sending him a look that said 'your actually trying to hook Duo up with this?' Quatre was beginning to regret his own judgment as well.

Speaking of which, "Good evening," came the smooth deep voice, the occupants turned to the new figure sliding into the seat beside the women, "Duo, nice to see you this is Miss Relena Peacecraft daughter of an acquaintance of mine." Nodding to the women she began to gush, "Wow, so nice to meet you! My father speaks of you often." It took Duo two minutes to figure her out, she was an spoiled primadonna who had never worked a day in her life, trolling for some rich husband to take care of her. He threw Quatre a look that would have cowed a lesser man.

Their drinks arrived several minutes later, Heero concentrating on not spilling set them down on the table happy he had made it. Once completed he got out his notepad, "Are you ready to order?" Duo who'd been glancing at the menu, made his decision right away, he looked back to the waiter standing by the table feeling a small jolt. He was a looker Duo noticed right away, and he wasn't sure why that thought came into his head. He was tall, not quiet as tall as Duo but he wasn't what you call small he was thick too well muscled if the tightness of the white dress shirt was any indication. His shaggy brown hair was pulled back from his face held in place by a barrette, a pink Hello Kitty one as a matter of fact.

The occupants starting with Relena ordered, she barely looked at the waiter ordering the lobster, the most expensive thing on the menu. Duo looked at her before back to the waiter, he was very studiously writing down what they all wanted. Duo ordered last, "I'll have the steak please, medium, with baked potato." Nodding Heero finally registered the new face at the table with a sheepish smile, "Anything to drink?" he asked softly, nodding Duo requested a Keith's. Finished he gathered the menus and headed back to the kitchen to put in the order. Duo watched him until he left, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. Unsettled by the way the young man had effected him. Turning instead to try and listen to the incessant ramble of his so called date.

Heero thought he was doing all right, he was also thinking of picking up more dining room shifts he had made couple hundred in tips already. It was an upscale place at least, it was coming up on nine and the table of four, the big spenders as he was calling them had moved onto dessert and glasses of red wine. He was loading the glasses on his tray when Harry the bartender stopped him, "That's going to be a hell of a tip," he said, shrugging Heero headed back carefully setting the glasses in front of the blonde and brunette before moving to the women and the long haired man.

Just as he was finishing Relena ignoring his presence, as she had the whole night casually flipped her hand back sending the glass of blood red wine skittering across the table and into her lap, as well as splashing onto the long haired mans expensive suit.

She shrieked out jumping to her feet, "I'm so sorry," Heero whispered, taking out the cloth that he carried and mopping up the mess. "You clumsy ass, I'm going have you fired! This dress is worth more then you make in a year!" Heero still mopping continued to apologize as the blonde now drawing the attention of the dinning room continued to rant. Mark ran over to help, trying to calm the women down.

Amidst the chaos, the yelling, and the apologies a deep voice settled them all, "Enough," he said calm, mildly but Heero felt implicitly that he had to follow it he stood nervous the man was standing now an imposing figure, with a frown in place. "It was an accident, I apologize for creating a scene." He said ending the issue there and then, with a huff Relena stormed out saying she was refusing to pay for such poor service. Duo turned then to Heero still mopping up the mess, his own white dress shirt now red with the wine. "Service tonight was excellent, it was an accident." He said to Mark who nodded gratified.

He handed Heero his black Amex, the one with no limit. "Here, please put 15% on for yourself," Heero felt his jaw drop nodding mutely he hurried off to run the card through. Satisfied Duo turned to his two other dinner partners. "Quatre," he said wearily, "No more hooking me up yeah?" Laughing he stood with Trowa, "Sorry," he said as they got ready to leave.


	2. Zombies on a First Date

Author's Note: Wow…why is it never the stories I think are going to be popular that are? Not that I mind but this is just a big fluff piece. A fun one but what the hey! All about the ridiculous fun fluff right? Dunno how long this one is going to be got some twenty or so pages at present. Never can tell however things change. For now enjoy and look forward to some smexy scene at some point.

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 2 – Zombies on a First Date

Duo grunted as his fist connected with the bag, dancing back he shrugged his shoulders feeling the sweat trickle down his back. Blowing a wisp of hair from his face he grunted as he gave the bag a one two combination feeling it shake on the chain. "Bad night," he glanced to Trowa as the man appeared beside the bag. The man was all muscle, a professional MMA fighter he trained at the gym that Duo went to, which was where Quatre had met him. Duo had taken him out to a fight the blonde had instantly wanted the fighter. He was a heavy weight 0 and 5 so far in his career. "Yeah," he said hitting the bag, "How about fighting something that can hit back?" Grinning Duo straightened, "That an offer?" Nodding the two left the bag heading for the sparing ring.

Several hours later Duo was walking home, he had a blackening eye from where Trowa had clocked him a good one. It had been an invigorating fight enough to take out some stress from the pervious evening and the embarrassing episode that Relena had caused. At the same time he was a little frustrated that he had not learned the waiters name. He had not stopped thinking about since he'd seen him last night. Frustrated he ran a hand through still sweat damp hair, the showers at the gym where not the cleanest he'd decided to just tough it out until he got home.

Passing by the coffee shop he paused, it was an independent little place one he'd been to a couple of times their coffee was rather good. Making a decision he pushed open the doors listening to the bell jingle. His nose was assaulted the smell of fresh percolating coffee, glancing around at the shop a steady stream of people for the time being. Waiting in line he took out his phone checking some business e-mails grumbling over the incompetence of people in his company. Reaching the counter he stashing the phone away ordering a cup for here deciding to sit and relax a little. He'd still be into work by eleven why not. Settling in a comfy chair his large frame eating up the chintz piece he unfolded the complimentary newspaper settling in for some peace.

Heero yawned into his arm hands full making coffee, mocha frappe whatever's. He wasn't a world class barista but he wasn't that bad either. They had been busy since opening at eight filling orders, for the early risers on their way to overwork or play. Finishing up he grabbed the bin turning to glance at Clair on counter, "Going to go clean up." He said quietly, she waved him off. He was tired, last night had been rather trying and that scene his customers had caused towards the end of the evening. He still blushed thinking about it, Mark had said not to worry he'd done a great job, and had even asked him to come work some more shifts in the dining room.

Grumbling he moved around the room collecting half eaten pastries, plates, and cups piling it in his bin. If he started working in the dining room he could quit here at least that was an upside. Moving to the next bunch of chairs he noticed the large figure right away. He stuck out and Heero had no idea why, maybe cause he was wearing work out cloths when everyone else was dressed as casual yuppies. His trainers had defiantly seen better days, his track pants had holes in them, and from what Heero could see of the knuckles gripping the paper, they where bruised and swollen, "A fighter?" he said aloud without meaning to. The paper slowly lowered and deep blue eyes met the most usual eyes he'd ever seen; they where purple.

Duo felt his breath hitch it was the waiter! He recognized him instantly, dressed differently a black polo shirt baring the logo of the coffee shop, jeans, and yes another barrette today this one blue with a butterfly on it. A small red tint had appeared on his cheeks, he had asked him something Duo wracked his brain frustrated that he had been so rattled by his reappearance.

Heero had no idea what had possessed him to make that comment he was now under the full power of that magnetic stare. His face was strong and clear, a determined jaw covered with stubble. His nose was straight, his lips looked firm and like he didn't smile all that often. His eyes though framed by thick dark lashes, where beautiful and his hair a riot of curls surrounded his face softening its hard edge he had long hair how long Heero couldn't tell but it snaked down his back and out of sight.

"Not really," He said finally figuring out what Heero had asked. Heero nodded looking away, "Just your hands," he mumbled picking up cups and dishes once more. Duo realized something Heero had no idea who he was…he didn't recognize him from either last night or the papers. He'd been in more then one with latest development in his company, new products and designs. "Well I do some MMA down at the gym," he gestured down the street. Heero looked at him again, "That's cool, I watch the fights sometimes." Duo nodded unsure where to proceed from here. All he knew was he wanted to keep talking to him. "My names Duo, Duo Maxwell." Heero wiped his hand on the towel slung on his shoulder. "Heero, Heero Yuy," he stuck out his hand shaking that of the other man not to surprised when he felt calluses on the palm.

Moving back to his clean up he was stopped by that deep voice once more, "Do you maybe want to come have some coffee with me on your break?" Duo asked, trying not to sound to hopeful, hoping the heat in his face wasn't from a blush. Heero looked into his eyes, "Yeah, sure just let me clean up and I'll be right with you." Nodding Duo finally smiled at him, Heero thought him impossibly handsome at that moment.

Several minutes later Heero joined him cup of coffee in hand. Duo was nervous, he felt like he was on a first date, almost they hadn't actually got to that point they where simply sitting and getting to know one another. "So, if you're not a fighter what do you do?" Heero asked surprising himself. He rarely spoke so openly to new people he was not outgoing in the least. Something about this guy though, Duo sat back with his coffee in hand, the store had slowed down but it was still busy with the murmur of voices and the soft clink of coffee cups. "Business, I guess you could say," Duo didn't want to go into specifics. Heero returned the half smile, "Oh yeah? What kind of business?"

"Electronics, boring stuff mostly. How about you?"

"Student, and part time barista and lifeguard." Duo frowned he hadn't mentioned being a waiter. "Student eh? What are you studying?"

"Working on my Masters in History, specifically military history." Duo was impressed, "That's great, I didn't even finish high school…" he trailed off embarrassed he hadn't wanted to bring up his lack of education. Heero took it all in stride, "It's a lot of work and costing me a fortune but I love history, and there's not a hell of a lot you can apply that too in the real world." Duo nodded in agreement he guessed that was true.

There conversation moved on touching on everything and anything, the fifteen minutes flew by. "Ah jeez got to get back to work," turning he picked up his empty cup. Duo swallowed now or never. "Ummm, if your maybe free tonight we could get dinner?" He asked looking at some point past Heero's shoulder. Heero realized he was being asked out and he wasn't opposed to the idea. He was cute as hell, and very much all man"I can't tonight, but if your free tomorrow afternoon I was going to catch the double feature at the old Mayfair." Duo who'd been expecting rejection felt his heart lurch at the invitation. "Sounds good," he said "Great, see you there around 1?" Nodding Heero gave a small wave headed back to work and Duo was walking on air all the way to the office.

-#-#-#-

One o'clock on Sunday could not come soon enough for Duo he worked late into Saturday evening. Going home to his large condo on the river, the one with the million dollar view, as his realtor had told him. It was cold and empty, Quatre had been right the ass…he was lonely. All the money he had, and not a damn thing to do with it.

He'd slept in Sunday something very rare for him, dragging his ass to the gym he worked out until eleven rushing home to get ready. Showering he tangled with his mass of hair working the comb through the wet locks before binding it in his usual braid. Tossing it over his shoulder he strode into his closet what was he going to wear? He fussed with his expensive; custom made shirts, his over priced designer dress pants. "Oh god I'm a friggin teenage girl," he growled throwing aside yet another piece of clothing. He wanted to look nice, but not over dress…he was going to the movies with someone who was probably several years his junior. He didn't want to look like an old man either. Settling for his faded jeans, plain t-shirt and zip hoodie he threw on his leather coat, dashed out the door heading for the little theatre on the corner.

Duo spotted the tall, wide figure standing outside wearing a dark pea coat, and jeans. "Hey," he called, walking up to Heero. The tall man smiled waving, "Hey nice to see you again." Duo stopped beside him, "You too," they turned heading into the lobby, it was done in an old fashioned style of the old movie houses. "Wow, never been here." Heero handed him his ticket, "Here, it gets way better." Duo looked abashed he had planned on buying the tickets for them… "You can get the popcorn." The voice was soft the smile warm and Duo felt himself melting, wondering why he blushed so easily.

Popcorn and Coke in hands they entered the theatre proper "Oh wow…" ornamentally done the massive theatre was a single auditorium draped in crimson and gold. Heero grinned as they settled in the middle centre, prime seating, "I know right." Duo was surprised he had never actually been here. "So what are we seeing?" Heero laughed long legs crossing as he popped the buttery kernels into his mouth. "Double feature Romero afternoon the original _Night of the Living Dead _and _Dawn of the Dead." _Duo glanced at his companion who looked excited, "Big fan of zombie movies?" Heero nodded, "Yeah love zombie movies, Romero is the best." Duo looked confused, "Who's Romero?" Heero looked at him dumbfounded, "Wow, you totally have a lot to learn."

Duo was quit happy to be schooled by Heero in just who George Romero was, and how the zombie genre had come about. As the second movie ended, the pair headed out arguing good naturedly about other zombie movies. "So _28 Days Later _isn't a zombie movie?" Heero shook his head vehemently, "No way! Zombies eat the flesh of the living they didn't do that in _28 Days Later." _It was dark now, the crowd dispersing, it was coming on eight. "So how about some dinner?" Heero nodded, "For sure, starving you like pho?" Duo nodded, "Yeah I'm guessing you know a good place?" Laughing Heero nodded as they walked towards the parking lot, "Did you drive?" Duo asked glancing around at the cars, Heero blushing looked at his feet, "Ah no, can't afford a car…" he mumbled. Duo grinned glad tonight he'd opted for his motorcycle. He grabbed the spare helmet tossing it towards the other. "Oh wow sweet bike."

Duo glanced at it, a Suzuki it was one of three bikes he owned and if he was honest it wasn't his nicest or most expensive. He had wanted to impress Heero if he was truthful, but he also wanted to hide the fact he had money. Pulling on his own helmet he mounted the bike, "So where is this place," Heero pulled his own helmet excited to ride, "Ummm know where the Best Buy is out on Meraville?" Duo nodded, "Done lets go!" Heero straddled the back not sure how he should hold on. The broad leather clad back ahead of him seemed so solid, as the bike revved to life. They peeled out Heero whooping in excitement his arms wrapping around Duo's waist holding tight as they cruised through the streets headed for food.

The restaurant was small, full of delicious aromas, the table and chairs rickety and a neon sign blinked in the window. Duo rarely came to restaurants like this yet here he was having the time of his life. They argued about movies for a bit longer before Duo curious pried a little deeper in Heero's life. "So how's school going?" groaning Heero sat back in his seat toying with his bubble tea. "Don't remind me…so much work, always reading and I'm a TA this year for a Western Civ." Duo looked at him curious, "TA, teaching assistant I help the prof read and grade papers."

"That sounds like fun?"

"There so whinny though, first years tend to think this is like high school like if they cry they can change due dates. Or that a zero, doesn't mean a zero." Duo nodded, he hadn't been in school in so long he could barely remember, other then always being in trouble and bored. "Sounds rough," he sympathized. "Yeah but it's ok I have fun, and I love history so its always interesting there's always something new to learn."

"Wouldn't think history would change all that much…" Duo teased Heero gave him a mock frown realizing that he was flirting with this man. A man he'd just met at his coffee shop…it was completely out of character for him, but maybe that was a good thing.

Finished dinner, there was a brief skirmish over the bill Duo insisting he pay for it while Heero insisting he pay. Ending when Duo promised to get it this time, and Heero could next time. "Deal," he said with a grin, paid they headed out to his bike. He took this ride much slower Heero pointing the way to his apartment. It was several blocks from the large university, Duo knew the area it was on the complete other side of the city from himself. It was an area of lower income house, cheap rentals for students, and those getting a jump on life but it really wasn't that great a part of town. "Well here it is," they pulled up in front of an apartment building. Duo tried not to grimace it wasn't the best looking of places, "Thanks for coming with me today," he said getting off the bike. Duo nodded smiling, "I had a great time, ummm…could maybe get your cell number?" Heero looked surprised for a minute, "Yeah sure, I'll get yours too." They exchanged numbers, "So I'll give you a call later on in the week?" Duo nodded blushing faintly, "I think I'd like that." Exchanging good byes Heero hurried into his building with a little wave, Duo waited until he was inside before once more cranking the bike heading towards his own home.

Heero glanced out his window watching him take off from the street, a grin on his face. The big guy was incredibly cute.


	3. Homage to the Gods

Author's Note: I have written the lemon for this story, while I laugh manically. I'm hoping to write one of two more for it, going to be a smexy piece. I sort of love Duo in this, he's adorable and cute…yet strong and macho at the same time. Not to worry been working on my sci-fi one but the interest seems to lie more or less in this one. It's amazing what some like, so I've been chucking away and here is the latest installment, I hope you enjoy it.

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 3 – Homage to the Gods

Duo grinned, giddy, as his iPhone hummed vibrating, trying to suppress the grin he looked at the text form Heero;

_Pretty good here, just finished class. Onto my first years :p_

"So our quarterly standing are still on the rise, I'm projecting better earnings for the final half." Duo glanced up, he was in the middle of one of his board of directors meetings, listening to them squabble over every little cent. His company was well in the black one of the few in this economic climate, these finical meeting where a waste of his time. Thumbs flying he text back,

_Me too, stuck in another boring meeting :( you working tonight?_

"So sir, the market is prime for this idea…." The speaker, some Davidson if he could remember correctly, was still going. The chart was showing a new generation of mp3's. He glanced at his still silent phone, it was Wednesday they'd been texting pretty much non -stop since Sunday. They hadn't been able to see each other since then due to Heero's work schedule. Duo pretty much worked what ever he wanted, lately though all he wanted to do was spend time with Heero.

_Yeah, but I'm done at seven at the pool if you wanted to get something to eat after? _

Duo grabbed the phone up smiling gleefully he was going to see Heero tonight.

_Deal, I'll pick you up after work. _

Duo happy set his phone down, "So your in agreement sir? We downsize workers in the plant and set up new assembly on the." Duo looked at him, "Are you stupid?" he said in a slow, low menacing voice. The rest of the table turned from Mr. Maxwell to the man standing in the front of the room. Sweat now broken out on his brow, he nervously played with the pointer in his hands. Cold violet eyes narrowed, he swallowed thickly.

By the time Duo got back to his office his blood pressure was through the roof. He couldn't believe the incompetence of some of these people. Did they think he was a moron? Just because he was such a young CEO, pulling some papers towards him to sign he began to read over them. His phone hummed again, his heart leapt at the sound.

_Done school on bus headed for work. Still in meeting?_

Duo read the text thumbs not moving fast enough as he replied.

_Nope meeting done now, paper work time. _

He set the phone aside, trying to go back to his paper work but his mind drifting to the device. Several seconds later it went again he grabbed it, clicking it he saw it was a picture message. Curious he touched the button waiting as it loaded, he squinted at the screen trying to figure out what was going on. It was the inside of a city bus and a man sitting…wearing something weird. He looked at the caption from Heero.

_He's wearing a tea cozy! Lol!_

Laughing Duo looked at the picture, seeing now the pink cozy he was laughing still when his secretary walked in. "Sir I have the Wilford documents…" she trailed off as her boss looked up at her a wide smile on his face. He looked much younger when he smiled, youthful not his almost thirty years he was. "Thanks Tracey, could you do me a favor?" Nodding mutely, still stunned by the beautiful smile…she had no idea her boss was so handsome. "Sir?" Duo looked at his phone then at her, "Could you get me some magazines?"

"Magazines?"

"Yes, men's fashion…younger fashion."

"Like what age sir?"

"Early twenties, you know sort of fashionable and trendy, but not suits." She nodded slowly, "Sure thing Sir give me about an hour?" Nodding he accepted the files absent-mindedly he was texting on his phone again something he'd been doing a lot the last couple of days. Tracey had the feeling her boss had met someone.

Her suspicions grew when her boss waved to her headed out at six…she couldn't remember the last time her boss hadn't stayed past eight or nine unless he had a business meeting. "Good night Tracey see you tomorrow," he disappeared down the hall and out his secretary grinned widely. "Go for it boss."

Duo was standing outside the fitness club nervous, he glanced at his watch, he was fifteen minutes early. Far to excited he sat on one of the comfy chairs outside to wait, picking up one of the papers sitting on the table. He was feeling a little more confident tonight the magazine Tracy had found had helped out. He wanted to look younger…and he wasn't ready to admit the reason why just yet. He'd opted for jeans again the staple, plain black t-shirt, grey hoodie, and a light grey blazer the magazine had said layering was in. All that was left now was to wait.

Inside Heero was hurrying through his closing procedures, there was one older man still slowly swimming laps determined to wait till the bitter end. The pool closed earlier then the rest of the facilities, the gym was open until nine. He wrote the chlorine levels in the book left a note for the opening guard, finished the deck sweep and was now turning off lights. He kindly asked the old man to leave, waiting while he took his sweet ass time, hurrying to lock up.

Lights off, doors locked he changed quickly back into his clothing, grabbed his bag hurrying out, waveing to Michelle on the front desk before hurrying out the doors. He spotted him right away seated in the lounge chair with a paper. Grinning he headed over, "Hey stranger come here often?" Violet eyes looked at him, a beautiful smile crossed his face the one Tracy had fallen in love with earlier. Heero was not immune, for such a big guy he had the sweetest most adorable smile. His heart melted at the sight, he was sunk and he didn't mind at all.

Duo was trying to suppress the butterflies in his stomach, the blue eyed man made his heart want to thump out of his chest. Heero's hair was very tousled, fluffy from humidity but his bangs where held back by a yellow barrette with a bee on it. "Ready?" Nodding Heero stepped back as Duo stood, "So where too tonight? Dinner?" he asked, Heero nodded, "Oh my god yes, pizza and a pitcher. Let's go!"

Duo would later be sure that that was the night he fell head over heels in love with Heero. Over the greasy meatlovers pizza and the pitcher of beer they shared they talked and laughed until well into the night. Not ready for the night to end they walked along the canal in the fall evening, despite the cold enjoying each other's company, "Cold?" Duo asked the chattering Heero, "No," he said with a smile trying to make his teeth stop clicking. Duo took a breath getting ready to wrap an arm around the slightly shorter man, when Heero beat him to it. Wrapped a strong arm around the older man's waist, pulling him close sharing body heat Duo blushed his pulse pounding at the contact. Heero tried to suppress his giddy grin.

Walking slower now they finished their loop heading for where Duo had parked, the night had been to cold for the bike so he'd taken the BMW, a nice car but not his nicest. He had four cars in all. Heero had been suitability impressed teasing him about business being good. Duo embarrassed had shrugged, not wanting to let him know just how good it was.

In the car he blasted the heat, driving slower then normal to drop Heero off. Sooner then they should have they where outside his apartment. The clock was reading early AM, he hadn't wanted the night to end. "So…what are you up too tomorrow?" Duo asked softly, Heero shrugged trying to seem nonchalant, hoping. They where definitely dating, two dates constituted dating he was pretty sure, if not Heero was going to make sure they where soon. "Well school and not sure about work yet, waiting to hear if the pool needs me." Nodding Duo smiled, "I'll text when I know," Heero said opening the car door, "I had a really nice night Duo, thanks." Quick as a wink he leaned in pressing a kiss to chapped lips. Duo surprised barely had time to register what was happening before the other was leaning back. Duo looked thoroughly bemused, red cheeks warm. Heero wanted to kiss him again, he was far to cute "Night," he called scurrying up the steps and to his room grinning like a fool the whole way.

Gearing the car out Duo wore a similar foolish grin. Their first kiss. It had been quick, and hot ending far to soon. But it had been a kiss nonetheless. He was on cloud nine all the way up to his big empty apartment. Cold he shivered, usually a warm blooded guy but there was a bite of winter in the air and it got cold in Ottawa in the winter. Stripping down he left a trail of clothing across his oversized bathroom glancing at the large Jacuzzi tub, he and Heero could both fit in comfortable. He groaned at the mental image. Pulling his braid loose he rubbed his hair, moaning softly as it let his sore scalp relax. Gathering the mass into a sloppy bun to keep it dry he stepped inside the heated spray. Moaning softly as his cool extremities began to heat once more. His mind wandering, thinking about Heero and what exactly was happening.

"I'm falling," he mumbled to the clean ceramic wall. He hadn't been to choosey about partners. More focused on his career then relationships. Women had come and gone from his life, he never considered it a loss. If he was truthful he had never really cared about them, or being in a relationship. There had been one guy, long, long ago in high school his best friend Solo. He'd had a crush on him once, nothing had ever come of it Solo only had eyes for girls and he hadn't had the courage. Heero was different though, he seemed to like him, and he liked Heero a lot. He was smart, funny, and completely different from himself. He was also younger then him, Duo would be 30 in a couple of months and Duo was 24. He was an old man.

Warmed he got out wrapping a fluffy blue towel around his waist. Hair relatively dry he moved to the mirror wiping the steam from the glass. Critically surveying himself, he was well built muscled from the gym, hours of frustration taken out on bags or Trowa. He checked for wrinkles there where none, yet. Women had always said his best feature was his eyes, a deep violet with gorgeous long lashes. He ran a hand over his eyes, pulling it away he caught a flash of colour. Looking at his arm he smiled. When he'd been young and rebellious he'd gone to all the way to the States, to a premier tattoo studio to get his sleeve done. It had taken a week to get it completed…it was a work of art.

The tattooist and himself had been in collaboration on the subject matter, Greek mythology to be exact, the story of Orpheus and his decent into the underworld. It began at the top of his arm the stairs that ran the length of it, the figure moving down them to Charon the ferry man, and Cerberus the three headed guard dog. At the bottom sat Hades and his Queen Persephone awaiting his arrival. It was rendered beautifully photos of it still featured at the store where he had obtained it.

"Well at least I look hip," he mumbled flexing the arm. The sleeve had been the best idea easily covering it with his business suit he was forced to wear everyday. Flexing he twisted, poking his six pack , running large hands across slim hips. He was overly muscled he knew that, construction work, fighting. In the magazines the men had been slender, lightly toned. Sighing cracked his neck, it didn't matter, what he wanted to do was see Heero again he smiled at his reflection. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Wisdom and Beer

Author's Note: So I started a new story not sure why but it was a super cool idea and I liked it so I went with it. So that's my excuse for not working on this one, lame I know. Still here's a new chapter. To all my American readers out there have a good Thanksgiving (ours was a month ago), enjoy your holiday. Also enjoy your chapter.

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 4 – Wisdom and Beer

_Still working hard?_

Duo had gotten bogged down with work, there had been a massive mistake made by one of his suppliers and he was not in any sort of mood to be around people. The last time a mistake this large had been made half his board of directors had gotten the sack. Everyone from top management to lower level was living in fear. The only bright spot in this godforsaken day had been Heero's messages.

_Yeah, huge mistake made boss is on a serious rampage. _

He smiled slightly at the phone, it was late in the evening coming up on eight, he glanced to his still open door. "Tracy," he yelled sounding mean as hell. "Sir?" she came to the door, "Everyone still out there?" she nodded, "Shaking in fear?" she nodded again not daring to crack a smile. Mr. Maxwell had zero tolerance for stupidity, and god help the man when he found out who'd botched the shipping order.

_Can you escape? Come to the pub, I'm having a pint and watching the game. _

He glanced at his phone reading the message that sounded to be just about the cure he needed at the moment. He looked back at Tracey who was standing in front of him shifting uncomfortably. "Good, then they can live in fear the rest of the night." Standing he shrugged back into his suit coat. "I'm off, see you in the morning Tracey." Nodding she hurriedly stepped out of the way. "Goodnight sir," he gave a little wave over his shoulder, texting as he stepped into the elevator he pulled his tie loose.

_On my way. _

Heero sipped his beer groaning with the rest of the pub as the Sens let another goal past. Shaking his head he questioned himself as to why he cheered for such a shitty franchise, sighing he focused the papers in front of him. The students had handed in their first papers of the year, a small essay only five pages, but he and the Professor had split them up. His favorite past time was to sit in the small pub down the street from his apartment have a beer, and mark the damn papers. And if the gods where happy there would be a game on.

He circled yet another mistake with his pen, finishing the page off and flipping to the next glancing up at the game. Still tied up. A sudden familiar figure sat down in front of him in the booth, "Hey come here often?" Laughing Heero gave him a wide smile, "Only on game night." The waitress, having spotted Duo was quick to hurry over, running an appreciate eye over his form, Duo leaned back as she leaned forward "What can I get you sugar?" Duo looked at her solemn "I would like a pint of Canadian and a menu please." Nodding she turned making sure he had an ample view. "Look at you and your fan club," Heero teased, mentally glaring at the bimbo. Duo grinned at him, his first smile all day. Heero looked adorable tonight, he had already come to the conclusion he was extremely trendy, indie was the word he was looking for. Tonight he had on a blue t-shirt with the Autobots symbol on it, pulled tight across his muscular chest. He was wearing thick black, horn rimmed glasses, and the barrette tonight was green with a little frog on it.

Duo shrugged out of his suit coat loosing the buttons at his throat with a satisfied groan. Heero was watched his every move. Amazed not for the first time he had met someone like Duo, he a complete anti social geek who's world knowledge seemed to end around 1945. The man in front of him was suave, sophisticated, a businessman, older and put together. "Bad day?" he asked remembering the text about his boss on a rampage, Duo groaned louder, reaching for his cuffs he undid the buttons rolling the sleeves to his elbows. "You have no idea," about to ask why Heero was sidetracked when his partner folding his bared forearms on the table. "Oh wow sick tat Duo!" without thought he reached out grabbing the arm pulling it towards him fascinated by the beautiful lines, "Is it a full sleeve?" nodding Duo held his breath as gently fingers traced the lines. His whole body heating at the touch.

"What is it?" Heero asked, clearing his throat Duo spoke softly in the din of the noisy pub. "Orpheus," gasping Heero clenched his hand, "And his decent into the underworld to win back Eurydice." Duo grinned, "You know your Greek Mythology." Sitting back Heero settled his glasses on top of his head, "Classics was my minor in my undergrad." The waitress returned with his beer, and the menu. Winking she promised to be back in a minute, Duo shook his head. "You hungry?" he asked Heero, blue eyes smiled. "Could eat a bit, haven't had much today busy." Duo tsked, "Need to stay healthy."

The waitress eventually brought them the food, pub fare followed by a couple more beers. Heero showing Duo his papers, the other shaking his head over some of the minor mistakes the kids had made. "Don't know how you can stand it, don't have a lot of tolerance for people who make stupid mistakes." Heero raised an eyebrow, "Really? But sometimes mistakes just happen, we don't always have control over them." Duo paused beer halfway to his mouth, " You think so? What if a mistake costs someone a lot of money, time, and effort?"

"Depends on whether or not it was an honest mistake or not."

"There are different kinds?"

"Sure, could have been done on purpose. Or could have been negligent." Heero took a sip of his beer, the glass almost empty. "What matters is that your able to learn and move on." Duo shook his head, "Your like Yoda, wise beyond your years." Laughing Heero pushed his glasses back down, "To err is human, to forgive divine." Heero grasped his hand placing a kiss on his knuckles, throwing him a wink, "Feeling better?" Heero asked, Duo smiled shyly, "Yeah I do." Glancing down at the hand Heero still held.

-#-#-#-

Duo was worried he checked his phone again, no new text. He fidgeted in his chair, the last text had been at nine that morning then nothing, it was now four in the afternoon. It was Friday night and he knew Heero had school until one then work at three till eight so why hadn't he text? It had been an entertaining day as far as he was concerned when he'd come in people had run and hid. Waiting for the inevitable meeting that would lead to someone walking out of those doors for the last time.

Duo had indeed called the meeting, but he had been in such a good mood from last night, he'd barely been able to contain the smile. Frowning darkly he'd sat in the silent boardroom, the air thick with tension for a good few minutes before saying what he wanted. Not the inevitable firing, but taking a page out of Heero's book and saying it was a learning experience. It had been worth it for the expression on the overly priced, suited faces.

Now he was worried however about not hearing from Heero. Since they had exchanged numbers they had only stopped texting when they where together. Worrying his lower lip he glanced at his phone, he could call his work. The problem was that would be a little creepy, like he didn't trust him. At the same time he was still worried what if something had happened. "Tracy!" he yelled, his secretary appeared around the corner, "Sir the intercom system was installed so you wouldn't have to yell at me anymore." He waved away her reprimand, "I have a hypothetical question for you." Sighing she came closer, "What's the situation?" Duo frowned looking at his phone again, "Let's say you met someone…and you've been constantly texting since you met right?" She nodded waiting for him to finish, "Well what if you knew they had work but you hadn't heard from them since 9 this morning. Would it be weird to call their work?" Tracy thought for a moment, "Well if they've been texting consistently…maybe something happened?"

"I thought about that why wouldn't they call then?" Tracey crossed her arms, "Maybe they don't know the number, lots of people just have it in their phone. So if phone is busted they wouldn't be able to get it." Duo blinked that was a good point, "So I should call the work then?" Humming she shifted, "Tough call Mr. Maxwell, you don't want to come off as a creep." He nodded hanging on her every word. "At the same time, you also don't want to seem to clingy, never want to be to available." Duo looked surprised, "Why not?" She wanted to laugh, her boss was a complete novice when it came to relationships.

"You just don't leave them a little room, make them want you." He nodded deep in thought, Tracy made an excellent point. "So don't call let it play out?" She nodded, "Best advice I can give Sir, anything else?" He shook his head, "No that's all thanks." She turned clicking out on her high heels. Sighing Duo checked his phone one last time before burying himself in paperwork.

It was several hours later, that his cell rang. Not recognizing the number he shrugged, "Maxwell," he answered. "Duo?" came the frantic but recognizable voice, "Heero?" he asked,

"Everything ok?"

"Oh wow, thank god I finally got it right."

"What's wrong?"

"My stupid phone got stolen, it had all my numbers." 

"Oh shit," Duo said meaning it, but at the same time elated, Heero hadn't bee ignoring him.

"When did it happen?" There was a groan from Heero, "Someone took it during class. I usually sit at the back but I needed to talk to the prof so I got up to go talk to him. Left my stupid phone sitting beside my notebook and when I got back it was gone."

Duo winced that was awful, "You ok?"

"I'm pissed, because I mean it was an old iPhone, and thankfully I have it backed up on my laptop but still. I mean, I couldn't talk to anyone. I'm calling from the pool office. I'm sorry didn't call earlier this is the first time I could get to the phone."

Duo grinned feeling far better, Heero was sorry about not calling, meant he'd been thinking about him. "So your at work?" Heero grunted in affirmation, "Yeah going to finish up here then get a new phone."

"So your off at eight?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll come get you, so you don't have to bus."

"You sure your not busy? Don't want to get you in trouble."

Laughing Duo shook his head thankful Heero couldn't see his wide smile, "Naw I'm sure I'll be fine. See you at eight."

"Yeah, someone's headed into the pool again. Thanks Duo." They hung up, Duo giddy with happiness. Tracy walked in a stack of papers, wearing her coat "You staying sir? I'm done for the day here's the last of the orders for approval. " He ran his company nine to five, he did not expect his employees to keep the same hours as himself. They had families, and lives, some of the newer employees tried to emulate the boss, but it never lasted. Tracy had learned long ago there was no point to try and match Mr. Maxwell so she didn't try. She had a great job making three figures, and after five years she had well learned her bosses quirks. He may glower, and grumble but he had a heart of gold. Many of the employees had no idea that he was the one who funded the kids Christmas party, for families of employees. Or that on Christmas Eve he played Santa at the orphanage.

"You look scary happy sir." A reasonable statement her boss was grinning like a loon, "Remember that hypothetical?" She raised an eyebrow settling the papers in the piles on his desk. "Turns out the phone was stolen." She smiled, her boss had it bad. "That's good news Sir, have a good evening." He picked up the papers, "Thanks Tracy see you Monday." Nodding she was gone. He all but flew through the last of the paperwork, glancing at his watch it was seven thirty time to go. Grabbing his jacket he was out and on his way.


	5. All Who You Know

Author's Note: Next chapter is here I'm thinking I'm almost done this one, but I have three others on the go. New ideas keep cropping up in my head so I work on it for awhile guess I need more of a life…job whatever it is. For now enjoy this latest installment.

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 5 - All Who You Know

Heero was having the shittiest day he was so pissed his phone had gotten jacked. Mumbling he closed up the pool, grumbling the whole way out. He was two years into his three year contract and now he was going to have to get a new phone. He really wanted an iPhone 4 but defiantly didn't have the cash for it. "Probably going to have to get a shitty, phone." Sighing he turned out the lights, at least he got to see Duo tonight. Grinning he waved bye to Trish headed out recognizing the big figure in the suit right away. "Hey," he waved Duo grinned, "Hey yourself," he pocketed his phone. "All set for some phone shopping?" Nodding they headed out.

"So what kind of phone you want?" Duo was playing with one of the newer blackberry's. He didn't have time for the damn things, "Don't recommend these, had one for a while pain in my ass." He muttered setting it down, the kiosk was ridiculously busy why did everyone need a phone right now? Duo flipped open another, "This one is-" he trailed off glancing to where Heero now stood in front of the glassed case featuring the new iPhone. Setting the flip down he wandered over to him, "Why not get it?" Duo asked leaning close, Heero sighed. "Two reasons, I can't afford to buy it outright, and there is no way in hell I can actually get one." Dejected Heero turned looking back at the cheap phones, Duo grinned here was something he could actually do. Pulling out his own phone he scrolled through his contacts. Pressing the call he waited for the pick up, "Hey Mike, how's it going?"

Heero had almost settled on the phone he wanted, disappointed he needed to down grade. He had seen Duo on the phone probably a business call, not wanting to bother him by asking him what he thought. Duo looked every inch the business man now even without his tie. His suit was perfectly cut, his shoes well polished. Heero glanced down at his semi snug, and torn blue jeans. His Nike high-tops had seen better days. His green t-shirt featured Gumby, and his black hoodie with skulls on the back was a favorite of his. His military surplus shoulder bag was covered in patches and pins. He defiantly did not look his twenty-four years. Still getting ided at the bars. Sighing he turned as a far to perky sales clerk came up to him. "Can I help you?" Nodding Heero turned, "Yes I-" , he was stopped by another voice. "No thanks we're ok," Heero nodded as the sales girl looked to Duo blushing she stammered. Duo grabbed Heero's hand, "Come on." Grinning Duo pulled the obliging Heero after him, "How come I didn't need help?" Heero asked following as they headed to the second floor, "Got a surprise," Heero bemused glanced to their clasped hands.

Duo dragged him into the brightly lit store, "The Mac store?" Heero glanced around stateing the obvious. Nodding he tugged him towards the counter, smiling widely. "Mr. Maxwell," a man called waving he had a box in hand. "Mike thanks," the man grinned, "No problem." Heero was staring at the iPhone box, the new iPhone 4 box. "Duo….how?" he looked confused, " I can't-" Duo waved him off. "32 gig on a three year contract at the price of a 16 gig? 170? With the student plan, and corporate discount." Duo winked, "50 a month, doable?" Heero's jaw dropped. "How?" he whispered, the man in suit squeezed his hand. "Not what you know Heero, but who you know." Heero excited hugged the large man tight, feeling solid muscle under the suit, his own hard body heating instantly.

Separating Mike got the paperwork going. Duo leaning on the counter happily watching Heero's excited face. He would have bought the phone for him in a heartbeat, hell he would have done it if he asked. Heero didn't though; it had never crossed his mind to ask Duo to buy him that phone. "All set up," Mike smiled Heero was busy tapping away on the touch screen. "Almost, Heero what case do you want?" Blue eyes looked at him surprised, "Do I need one?" Duo chuckled, "I would recommend it, pick it out my gift to you." The pair walked over to the display of cases specifically for the iPhone, "Duo are we doing week anniversaries?" At the confused expression Heero laughed, "I guess not but I don't need a case…" Duo frowned, "Ok, ok…but you let my buy dinner." With a grin he shook his hand, "Done."

"I can't thank you enough Duo, thank you so much." Waving away his gratitude he smiled secretly. They where sitting cross legged on the floor eating sushi, at a little place Heero swore by. "It's no big deal, no excuse not to text me." Grinning Heero leaned across the table kissing Duo on the mouth, brief and hot. Pulling away he smiled, "So been meaning to ask you, are we official?" Duo frazzled from the kiss, felt his face heat. "Official?" dexterous fingers manipulated the chopsticks, Duo couldn't count the number of times he'd been to Japan on business he still hadn't quite mastered them. "Yeah officially a couple," The long haired man chocked a bit on his food. Heero smiled a secret smile Duo was just about the cutest person… "I mean we've gone out on a bunch of dates, we talk all the time. So does that make us officially dating?" Duo blushed again, wondering why he was so nervous around Heero. He was a grown man, he'd dated women…well slept with some women. Relationships where new, he was a complete virgin in that department, that and he'd never dated a guy…or had sex with one.

"I guess?" He hesitated, Heero winked at him this time. "Good." They finished dinner Heero looping his arm through Duo's. "I really do mean thank you for the case today, and whatever strings you had pulled to make that sort of thing happen." Duo smiled taking a chance and kissing his cheek. "No problem at all."

-#-#-#-

"Duo? Mr. Workaholic you here?" Duo looked up from his desk as a blonde head appeared around the corner. "What are you doing in here?" He asked setting his pen down. "Question is what are you doing? It's Saturday man why are you at work? I don't work Saturday's." Duo rolled his eyes standing and coming towards his friend. "Wearing jeans!" he staggered back in fake shock. Rolling his eyes Duo crossed thick arms, he had come to work right from the gym. Not wanting to go home he'd toughed out the showers changing to loose blue jeans, grey t-shirt, and a black Burton hoodie. He's shed the hoodie in the office, not worried about being to casual no one was in today. "Yeah, yeah…what are you doing here?" The blonde grinned, "Have someone I want you to meet."

Groaning he allowed Quatre to push him out the front doors, his puma's dragged on the ground. "I don't want to meet anyone Quatre," not listening he walked him out towards his Benz. "Trust me you will," groaning he headed to the car. An arm rested outside the car, "Hey Trowa," Duo called as they approached. "Duo," the MMA fighter replied before there was a short sharp bark. "Wha?" a small furry body on Trowa's lap was leaning up out of the window. The small white body was covered in black spots, the small tail wagging hard enough to moved his whole back end.

"A puppy," he blinked stupidly, "Yeah! We got one today and there was only two left and I thought after the last fiasco…" he shrugged, "Come on you won't be lonely." Sighing he looked down into big soft chocolate eyes, he was completely lost. There was a small yelp of excitement and a small pink tongue sticking out in happiness. "This is the boy we are keeping the girl, we can have puppy dates." He grinned slapping his friend on the back, "So?" Quatre said expectantly. Duo Maxwell titan of industry fell hard.

Half hour later found him sitting on the carpeted floor of his office, with the small furry body stretched out on his lap fast asleep. Large hands gently caressed the velvety soft fur of his head. Chuckling he looked the small puppy over a Dalmatian he was covered in random black spots. One ear was black the other white. He had a big black patch over his one eye. Grinning he shook his head, he'd always wanted a dog. First unable to because of the orphanage then because he'd been to busy. His phone buzzed in his pocket the small puppy letting out a puff of air, he glanced at the caller id, "Hi Heero,"

"Hi Duo, what you up too?"

"Nothing much, done work?"

"Yeah about ten more minutes. If you're not up to anything tonight did you want to get together?"

"For sure. I'll come meet you," he looked down at the now open brown eyes, "Got kind of a surprise."

"Cool see you shortly," hanging up Duo stood setting the curious puppy down letting it sniff around the office. Gathering his soft shell coat, and bag he hoisted the puppy into his arms. "Come on you," a small wet tongue licked his fingers.

Heero finished groaning in contentment, best part of the day was the ending. The coffee shop had been hoping, but the kicker was his study group cancelling tonight. No work, so Heero was defiantly going to play. Shrugging into his wool coat he slung his bag on glancing outside, it was raining. "Shitty October weather," he grumbled. Waving goodbye he pulled his hood up stepping into the rain. He found the figure right away, looking to tall even on the street a large black umbrella sheltering him. Hurrying over Heero shivered, "Terrible day," he smiled into violet eyes, "So what's the surprise?" he grinned leaning up to give him a quick kiss. There was a small yip and a squirming mass beneath Duo's half zipped jacket poked his head out of the coat. Heero lost his mind.

"Oh my Duo he is adorable," stuck in traffic Heero tickled the pups belly, the Dal running all over him in excitement. "What made you get him?" Duo smiled softly, "He was given to me by a friend today. Said I needed company, thought I was lonely." Heero looked at him, the pup having fallen in love the shaggy headed man. "Are you?" he asked softly, a warm palm reached over the shifter gently squeezing his hand. "Not any more."


	6. Who's Bottom?

Author's Note: So here we are the lemon, loving the smex scene my friend. I had a review at some point for this story asking what the conflict was. Really? I mean really? I told you when this story began it was a pointless bit of fluff, thought that was pretty obvious. Anyway despite the weird reviews, here is the new chapter started yet another new story have like what? Six on the go, all good. Enough rambling, like always full lemon on my live journal, and I'll leave it to you to figure out who's bottom. Ha!

WARNING MAN X MAN LOVINGING

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 6 – Who's Bottom?

They pulled into the Pet Mart parking, "So any idea's on names?" Heero asked handing the puppy over. Tucking him back in his coat, the long haired man shook his head, "No, maybe you know a good one." They hurried across the parking lot, shaking water off once inside. It was the smell of animals, sort of septic and wood shavings, the pup sneezed claws scrabbling on the linoleum floor. "Need pretty much everything." Duo mumbled moving off to the puppy section, Heero following with the Dalmatian. "First a collar and lead," Heero picked out a black one with studs, "This one!" he held it up, Duo shook his head. "Your right not a pit bull," the next one he grabbed was nice sensible black leather one, "Perfect".

Heero was having far too much fun; he loved dogs. He wished his apartment would let him have animals. Sitting with the puppy in the middle of the aisle they played with chew toys. Blue eyes glanced to where Duo was solemnly listening to the blonde women telling him what he should get for a new puppy. She was leaning far to close touching his arm, laughing inanely at everything she said. Blue eyes narrowed in jealously, "He's mine," he whispered to the pup, rolling the ball for him to bring back again. "You're a smart one," he tickled the spotted belly. "What to call you," he returned the ball wagging his tail waiting for him to roll it again. "I like Dumfries, or maybe Peratas." He rolled the ball, "Patch? Spot? Pongo?" the small dog tottered back with the too big ball. The soft music playing over the loud speakers changed to a very familiar song, the soft strains of the Beatles played out. "Jude?" Heero echoed, the small dog wagged his tail, "Jude?" he got his faced licked. "Hey Duo," he called the older man turning his back on the women. "What's up?" Heero had a happy puppy in his lap. "He's got a name I think, Jude." The pup barked wagging his tail, Duo squatting to pet the small head. The pup knowing his master he nosed the palm. "Jude it is."

They left sometime later, with food, collar, leash, bowls, and book on Dalmatians. Duo had also signed them up for obedience classes. Stepping out into the now somewhat chilly evening Heero glanced upwards, it had stopped raining "So shall we go for a walk?" He suggested. They hooked up the new lead, taking the pup down to the canal walking along the water. Heero took the companionable silence as a time to think, he glanced at Duo. Worried about the cold the big man had once more tucked the small dog into his coat laughing as the pink wet tongue licked the underside of his chin. Duo cheeks flushed in happiness he looked so young, so carefree. His hair pulling free from his braid was curling about his face, long thick lashes lay against pinked cheeks as he looked down at his new charge. If Heero hadn't already fallen for the big guy he would have just then.

Worrying his lip he made an important decision, he was going to make Duo love him. He had lost his heart and wanted equal measure. Duo doubled over laughing about the pup's onslaught, felt a weight settle across his shoulders. Heero wrapped a strong arm around the tawny shoulders pulling him close he rested his head against Duo's. Duo turned to smile into blue eyes, as soon as he did he was lost. Lips met in a slow leisurely kiss, hesitant at first. Exploring, testing, pushing the boundaries. Shy tongues met, spurring Heero on to deepen the kiss. Demanding and giving, stretching on seemingly forever. The soft whine forced them apart, Duo dazed, mouth open slightly, eyes hooded and sultry. Heero wanted to groan aloud, he looked incredibly sexy lips swollen from kissing, cheeks flushed red now from passion. "He's cold," Duo whispered voice cracking, nodding Heero stood pulling the pair with them. "Let's go," he said quietly guiding them back to the car.

The drive to Heero's was quit, the shaggy headed man turning to Duo as he parked. "Come on up," he whispered taking the large hand in his. Blushing Duo nodded shyly, gathering the pup while Heero grabbed the pups bed. The elevator ride was quiet, Duo glanced around the halls, plain white, scuffed and scraped in places. The carpet a dirty blue with stains he didn't want to really know about. He didn't want to believe he was a snob…but to go from a life of nothing to a life with everything he guess it made him a snob.

Keys jangled as Heero opened the door Duo stepped inside, "It's not much but it's home." Duo shut the door behind him, glancing around at the space that was very Heero, an organized mess was the best way to describe it. It was a small bachelor apartment the front hall had several pairs of shoes, a door way immediately to the left lead to a small, tidy kitchen. As they moved into the main room Duo panned the bookshelf overflowing, the chest of drawers with the large TV, DVD, and Xbox set up next to a large shelf full of movies.

A door lead to the concrete balcony, next to it another full bookshelf and his desk overflowing with books, papers; his laptop sitting innocently amongst the mess. The lazy boy chair and the bed where the only other furniture in the room. The medium sized mattress on a box spring sat on the floor. Duo slept on a king, apparently Heero had a double, the comforter was a red and blue stripe, the sheets a deep green. Violet eyes skidded away from the bed as he let Jude down the puppy moving this way and that, sniffing tail wagging away.

"Not much but it's home," he was hurriedly stuffing dirty clothing into the laundry basket. Duo smiled shrugging out of his coat, as Heero got Jude's bed set up before settling on his own bed. "Want to watch a movie?" Duo who'd been looking over the movie posters smiled, "Sure," grinning Heero had a movie in and the pair where cuddled on the bed.

Jude content settled in the middle of the floor nowhere near his bed tired out from his big day. Duo and Heero having both put in a full day dozed, starting out laying side by side holding hands, had changed to Duo laying cuddled into Heero his head resting on his shoulder. The movie hit a particularly action packed scene spiking a frenzy of music, gunfire, and screaming. Jolting Heero who in turn woke Duo, "Sorry," he mumbled chuckling he kissed soft brown hair. A large hand rubbed graining eyes, "S'ok he mumbled turning still half asleep, pressing into Heero's neck . "S'warm," he mumbled big body trying to curl into Heero like a cat.

Blue eyes closed, Heero counted to three softly feeling himself heat up, he glanced down as a thick arm snaked across his waist. A heavy leg thrown over his own he did groan, Duo was so damn cute…and he was so damn turned on. Unable to resist he began kissing his forehead, cheeks, and eventually his lips when that sleepy face turned upwards searching for the pleasurable feeling. Strong fingers where in his hair and a hard body was pressed to his own. "Heero," he mumbled not fully awake, still somewhat dozy. He's been nervous about this, the intimacy with another man. Now that it was here, all he could think about was warm hands caressing across his face moving down his body tugging his t-shirt off.

A small moan escaped him as Heero's lips left his, attacking his throat finding a sensitive spot near his ear. Caressing hands had sneaked up his t-shirt, smoothing across planes of hard muscles. Tweaking sweet pink nipples, grinning against his neck he runched up Duo's shirt pushing it so he could attack those same nipples with his mouth. Those large hands burying in his thick hair he pulled him closer arching into the mouth as he teased first one then the other. Heero was fast loosing himself, a hand reaching down he rubbed Duo's straining erection through his jeans, the other man turned his face away biting his hand gasping.

Agile fingers popped open the button on the denim, easing the fly over the straining bulge. Kissing across flat, well defined abs he reached the elastic band on the white boxer briefs. "Heero," came the small plaintive moan, kissing down the small trail of hair leading to the boxer briefs. Kissing him through the briefs, he glanced up to see Duo gripping his t-shirt tightly holding it up around his neck. The other hand was across his mouth holding in those sexy little moans that was turning Heero on. Flushed cheeks, panted breath, Duo was a picture that screamed take me. Not one to deny, Heero tugged the jeans down to his knees teasing well muscled thighs. Finally hooking the boxer briefs he yanked them off ignoring the surprised gasp above him. Heero wanted to cream his jeans right there Duo was perfect.

-#-#-#-

Edited for content full chapter link can be found on my author page.

-#-#-#-

Heero stood confidently walking into the small bathroom nearby. Duo watched him marveling at the masculine beauty of him. Similar but different, he had realized Heero was slightly shorter then himself. Probably six two or so, still a big guy well muscled, but not quite as bulky as himself. No one would say that he was a small guy. Heero returned to see the still flushed and rumpled Duo now modestly curled up, watching him with bedroom eyes. Blushing brightly Duo insisted he take care of himself, Heero easily winning, kissing him the whole time, "Your so cute," he mumbled. Duo's mouth dropped open in shock, he'd never been called cute in his whole life. Laughing Heero stood slipping on a pair of sweats the baggy grey material riding low on his hips. He winked, "Keep looking at me like that and we'll go again." Duo covered his face, Heero laughing went to check on Jude the lazy dog still sleeping, dead to the world.

Shaking his head he tossed an extra pair of sweats to Duo the other wiggling into the too short pants not caring. "Hungry?" Heero asked coming closer Duo nodded still not trusting himself to speak, Heero headed to the kitchen where Duo heard the clink of dishes. Duo left alone to his thoughts began to assimilate what had just happened. He and Heero had had sex…he had been bottom…and he had liked it. He didn't think the blush was ever going to leave his face. Heero returned two bowls in hand. Still wearing his sweats, he'd pulled his hair back with one of his girly barrettes, complete with his horn rimmed glasses. "Sorry all I got is left over Chinese." He handed the food over, Duo didn't think he'd ever tasted a more delicious meal.

Leftovers done, dishes cleaned, dog walked one last time the two climbed into bed. Heero relaxing on his back had Duo pressed up to him, cuddling close. "Good night Heero," he mumbled. A warm arm wrapped around him, " Good night Duo." A soft smile playing around his mouth, Duo was a cuddlier who would have thought.


	7. Secrets Abound

Author's Note: No I have not forgotten about the story, it is finished just not completed as in re-reading and doing it over again that sort of thing. It takes a lot to get a chapter to go together the way you want. Plus I really like my new one so I keep getting sidetracked anyway enjoy more pointless fluff pieces.

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 7 - Secrets Abound

Yawning he lowered himself slowly to the couch, wincing at the soreness in his lower back. It was ten Sunday morning and Duo was doing something he rarely did. Skipping work on a weekend, to happy and lazy to anything more then cuddle with his new puppy and watch TV. Earlier, curled in bed with Heero they had been jarred awake by Heero's alarm for work; Duo hadn't wanted to leave the warm cocoon of blankets and Heero warm body. Groaning Heero had kissed him departing the bed, a dozing Duo half listening as there was shuffling, excited barking and the door closing. He was out moments later.

What seemed like only a few seconds later he was awakened by a cold nose snuffling about his ear. "Ohh," he moaned trying to cover his head. He could hear Heero laughing as the shower started. Waking slowly he found himself with a dog crawling all over him, dazed as Heero reappeared wet and looking dangerously gorgeous today. Sleepy violet eyes watched him dress, shrugging into his coat. He came back to the bed, "Got to go to work," he smiled leaning forward kissing him softly, slowly. "Call you when I'm done?" Nodding eagerly Duo whispered goodbye. With a wave he was gone, and Duo was alone with his new pup.

Soon after he'd taken Jude to see his real home the small pup ready for a small breakfast meal, setting him up for him before showering. Which was where he was now cuddled in his sweats watching TV Jude chewing away on a little rope tie nearby. Not really paying attention his mind wandering over last night blushing again when he remembered every moan, every kiss. It had been wonderful, despite his soreness he was half hoping they could maybe do it again. Lost in thought his phone rang, he glanced at the picture smiling. "Hey Trowa what's up?" there was a soft grunt on the other end, "Hope I didn't wake you." Came the smooth deep voice, "Nope."

"Good, you working?"

"No, decided I could give this Sunday a miss." Trowa chuckled, "Can I ask you a favor?" Duo raised an eyebrow this was rare. "Q got called in and I need to go to the gym for practice. Can you watch Lucy?"

"I'm guessing Lucy is the dog?" Trowa grunted his affirmative. "Sure thing meet you in the park across from my building." They said their goodbyes Duo hooking up Jude's lead heading out, the puppy needed to burn off energy anyway.

He didn't have long to wait for Trowa to show up Lucy in tow, "Thanks I got to go, be back in a couple hours." He passed off the leash hurrying away. Duo was left in a mildly warm Sunday morning with two Dalmatian puppies. Grinning he walked the dogs a bit longer laughing at the attention he was getting, primarily from women out walking, jogging, biking; apparently puppies where a chick magnet.

Tried, and a little dirty the three made it home in time for lunch, before Duo still tired out drifted off laying on the floor two puppies snuggled up close. He was awakened by his doorbell, followed by the puppies excited yipping. Duo stiff from the floor hobbled to the door a sweaty looking Trowa on the other side. "Hey," he opened the door inviting the man in, hushing the dogs. Jude and Lucy recognizing his smell lost interest heading off to play with the toys. "How was practice," Duo asked smothering a yawn as he collapsed on the couch. "Not bad, you coming to watch the fight Friday after next?" Nodding he watched the man settle in a nearby chair, "Yeah, can I have two tickets?" He asked remembering Heero saying he liked MMA. "Two? You seeing someone Duo?" Blushing he looked away, "Maybe." The green-eyed fighter smiled widely, "You dog, anyone I know?" Duo coughed mumbled something forcing the other to lean forward. "Sorry?"

"Remember the night we had dinner with Relena?"

"How can I forget, she caused quit the scene."

"I don't suppose you remember the waiter we had?"

"Umm…yeah I think so, he was a looker if I recall." Violet eyes met his going redder if possible, "No way!" Trowa smiled widely, an expression foreign on his usually deadpan features. "You go Duo, a younger man." Duo clasped his hands, "Can you maybe not tell Q yet? I want to keep it a surprise sort of." Laughing he gave Duo's knee an affectionate slap, "Sure thing worth it to see him freak."

Duo's phone buzzed then, jumping he turned glancing at the phone, smiling when he saw it was Heero calling. "Hi Heero," Trowa raised an eyebrow mouthing 'that him?' nodding Duo ignore him.

"Hey Duo want to get together? Maybe get some food go from there?" Duo eagerly agreed, promising to meet him at his apartment in an hour. Hanging up he found Trowa rounding up Lucy, "My cue," puppy in hand he smiled a bit, "Have fun, and Quatre's probably going to found out sooner rather then later. He hasn't given up trying to find you someone." With that ominous warning he was gone. Duo was hurrying to get ready to leave, nervous and excited all at the same time unable to help the silly grin as he rooted out clothing.

Loose jeans, and a tight fitting grey waffle shirt with three buttons undone at the collar. As he bent to tie his shoes he felt the material pull tight across his chest, frowning he stood moving to check himself in the hall mirror. Studying his bulky form with a frown he crossed and uncrossed his arms watching as the material pulled. Frustrated he stalked over to his coffee table where the magazines Tracy had gotten him where laid out. He glanced at the thin, toned models. He glared at his reflection, he was too big. Mulling it over he pulled on his vest heading down to his car.

Across town Heero was hurriedly finishing up his shower stepping out of the bathroom grinning ear to ear. The pool had been slow today giving him ample time to daydream about the night before. Every small moan, every cute blush…Duo was the cutest he was defiantly falling hard for the man. Roughly drying shaggy hair he tossed his towel aside yanking on his boxer briefs. He was reaching for his jeans when the hesitant knock came. Grinning he dashed for the door, it yanking it open.

Duo was there smiling shyly, happy at least until he saw Heero was all but naked. Wet hair dripped onto broad shoulders slowly trailing across the hard tones planes of his chest. Across the rock hard six-pack, violet eyes trailed lower to the protuberance of hipbones above the tight, very tight, crimson material that bulged in all the right places. He went for pale to beet red in seconds, unconsciously staring at the front of the boxers. Groaning Heero yanked him inside crushing their lips together the door slamming closed.

-#-#-#-

Duo had been walking on air for almost two weeks. He sat staring dreamily at nothing in particular; chin resting on his hands not doing work like he should. Jude was sleeping soundly in his dog bed, the small pup had charmed the whole office being spoiled by everyone especially Tracy. The big man had not wanted to leave the pup alone all day, brown eyes had melted him and he'd been taking the pup to work everyday. What did he care? He owned the damn company he could do as he pleased.

Smirking he pulled his thoughts away from Jude, thinking of Heero once more. The man was always on his mind it was Friday now; Duo had been seeing Heero everyday since. He would gladly skip work to be with him, but Heero's work and school meant Duo needed to work as well. Tonight was Trowa's match, and he had made plans to introduce Quatre and Trowa to his new boyfriend giddy and nervous all at the same time. He had a date tonight, he had a fantastic boyfriend, the sex was incredible…life was perfect.

Well almost.

He glanced to the magazine he'd picked it up on his was in. He'd been feeling more and more self conscious lately. Whether he looked to old for Heero, if he was to big. For the first time he could ever think of he wanted to loose weight, to slim down, and if he was honest he wanted to look like the models. Lost in thought he missed the familiar blonde figure glance in at him in surprise.

Quatre had stopped by tickets in hand for the fight tonight, determined to find out why he wanted two. He was about to stride into the office when he paused seeing the look of dreamy concentration on his face. He paused glancing to Tracey, "What's wrong with his nibs?" Tracey grinned, "I think he's found a girlfriend." She whispered conspiratorially. "A younger women to I believe."

"You're kidding me…Mr. Sourpuss?"

"I know! But he's been pleasant and kind." Quatre was having a hard time swallowing the whole thing. "Really?"

"Been having me get young people magazines." Her phone rang then, with a wink she answered and the Quatre headed inside.

"Working hard?" he asked snapping Duo out of his daze, keen blue eyes watching as the magazine slammed shut to be shuffled it under some pages. A red flush creeping across his cheeks. "Sure," he mumbled looking anywhere but at his friend. Chuckling Quatre settled in the large leather chair in front of the huge desk. "Got your tix," he said tossing the envelope towards Duo. A small happy bark and he glanced to the Dalmatian sauntering towards him. "You brought Jude in?" Duo checking the tickets glanced up at his guest. "Sure why not?" The blonde scratching the dogs ears grinning in amusement, "Good point, should do that with Lucy, save on paying for the dog day care." Duo snorted in laughter, "Didn't know they had those."

Amused blue eyes narrowed slyly, "So why two tickets, my solitary friend?" Duo was back to blushing, Quatre couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the big man blush so much. A sudden thought made his gut tighten, "Not Relena…" Duo jolted, "Oh hell no, no not at all." That easy smile was back in place. "Well then who? Duo simply shrugged tucking the stubs away. "Really? You really gonna play it like that? Why you gotta to do me like that bro?" The longhaired man gave him a sour look, "Well as much as I love our conversations I need to go make some money. After all my honey is a gold digger." With a final pat to the pup and a mock salute he headed for the door, "But I will find out tonight." With that parting shot Quatre was gone.

Jude moved to his master, whining for attention he was awarded when Duo leaned down to stroke the soft velvety head. "Not sure whether that was a threat or a warning." He muttered softly to the dog.


	8. Everyone Makes Mistakes

Author's Note: So here it is Sunday night and I promised to post, I did write a Christmas story….unfortunately my one shot turned into 20 pages. I am far to long winded so probably going to divide it up into three parts and post them leading up to Christmas. For now here is more of our fav fluff couple. I don't know anything about MMA, except I love to watch GSP…good lord that man is hot as shit. Anyway as I fantasize about him you enjoy the story.

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 8 - Everyone Makes Mistakes

Heero was bubbling with excitement. He hadn't been to a fight in a while and they where watching a new favorite of his Barton, he was undefeated in all five of his matches. He followed eye everywhere at once, as Duo lead them right down to ringside, "Oh wow Duo how'd you get such prime seats!" Heero knew he was gushing, he couldn't help it, he loved MMA. Duo chuckling as they took their seats, "I have some connections…"

"Serious? You gotta tell me!" Duo smiled a secret smile shrugging, "Maybe I can help with that." A new voice answered, Heero surprised turned to face a tall, slender blonde man. He seemed vaguely familiar, "Oh really? Nice to meet you." Heero held out his hand, the friendly man grabbing it for a solid shake. "You going to introduce us?" the blonde directed the question to Duo, the big man fidgeted, "Quatre Winner this is Heero Yuy, he's my…" trailing off quietly he felt a sudden hesitation. What where they? "Boyfriend." Heero answered for him firmly, without hesitation. Duo blushed brightly, Quatre grinned from ear to ear, "You don't say, it's so nice to meet you."

The three sat down Duo in the middle, Quatre leaned over to whisper in the long haired man's ear, "Isn't that the waiter from the other night? The Relena incident?" Duo shushed him, "He doesn't know it was us that night." Duo mumbled urgently, looking away. Quatre said no more. Heero leaned past Duo, "So how did you do it?" he yelled over the noise of the crowd. Quatre simply grinned as the lights flashed and the announcer started to introduce the fighters.

It was a hell of a match; Heero was on his feet screaming with much of the crowd Duo and Quatre right with him. He didn't miss the winces, and worried looks the blonde was giving every time a fist or foot connected with Barton in the blue corner. Trowa eventually won out but it was a hard fought battle, the bruised and bloodied man had staggered raising his hands in the air in triumph. Heero was horse from yelling, excited he hug Duo planting a huge kiss on the grinning mouth, laughing delighted at the immediate blush from the big guy.

They sat again the tousled brunette still giddy, there was to be another match. A featherweight class bout, between two fighters who where new to the sport. The second match began Heero, not quite as excited leaned over taking the big hand in his own with a smile. Leaning over he pressed another softer kiss to his lover's temple. "This is great, thanks for bringing me." Duo squeezed the hand, feeling his heart melt. It wasn't until later Heero noticed that Quatre had disappeared.

The match didn't last near as long as the headliners, but it was entertaining and soon enough they where shuffling out with the throng of people. Heero chatted animatedly about the fight, reliving his favorite parts. Duo nodding felt his phone vibrate, checking it he smiled at the text, "Quatre wants to know if we want to get some food?" Heero nodded, "Always hungry," the shorter man wrapped a strong arm around Duo's slim waist. "Let's go."

Duos lead them to a little Chinese shop down the street waving to the proprietor before being escorted into a private room. "Wow," Heero muttered looking around, it was a classy place he tugged self-consciously at his black skull sweater. Settled in they ordered drinks and starters, chatting together as two figures joined them. Duo waved, Heero busy eating didn't notice they where there until Duo congratulated someone. Glancing up he dropped his chopsticks, "Oh wow! It's you! I mean…" flustered Heero shoot out of his seat, the tall blonde was supporting a swollen faced Trowa Barton.

Quatre laughed, "Heero allow me to introduce Trowa Barton, heavyweight MMA fighter currently 6 and 0." Heero was still tongue tied, even when he shook hands with the battered fighter. "I'm a big fan," he finally got out as they settled in for dinner. Duo finding his lovers excitement contagious.

Heero didn't clue into the situation until he saw Quatre helping Trowa to eat, that they more then just a friends. Heero stopped chewing eyes wide, Duo leaned over whispering in his ear. "You figure it out?" Heero nodded surprised. "I thought maybe, but didn't want to jump to conclusions." Duo smiled, "Ask them how they met it's quite a story." Trowa who had heard the conversation settled swollen knuckles on the table groaning, "It is. Though Duo tells it the best I think." Intrigued Heero turned blue eyes to him looking excited, "It's more creepy then exciting. I took him to Trowa's first match." Trowa interjected at this point, "Duo and I had been going to the same gym for years, we sparred together a lot." Duo nodded, "Right, so anyway I took Q to the first match. Trowa barely won that one."

"Got my ass handed to me…was lucky to land a solid clip to the chin."

"Despite that, my blonde friend was smitten." Quatre held up a hand, "I wouldn't say smitten. I was intrigued." The others laughed, "Intrigued enough to start following me to the gym on a regular bases to see if he could meet him." Heero was fascinated, "So what happened?" He asked. Snorting Duo laughed, "He tricked him into having dinner with him." Heero wasn't going to let that slide, "How did you trick him?" Quatre simply smiled, "Ahh that my friend is a secret."

-#-#-#-

_How is thesis writing going? _

Duo hit the send button, rubbing at his eyes. It was mid November, almost one month since he'd met Heero. Tonight as a matter of fact would be a whole month they had been together. Duo had big plans for tonight. Dinner, maybe a movie.

_Meh, got two hundred pages so far. Excited for tonight ;) _

Grinning Duo read the text; he was excited too. "Sir, they're ready for you in the board room." Looking up he nodded, "Thanks Tracy," standing he staggering slightly, "Sir you ok? You don't look well." Closing his eyes Duo waited for the dizziness to abate, his secretary genuinely concerned. Boss man looked terrible; his eyes had dark circles, face pale and gaunt. "Fine Tracey, come on Jude." He called the pup, not so much a puppy anymore but somewhere between adult and a pup. Heading for the meeting

Duo was hot and uncomfortable; he loosened his tie fidgeted in his chair. The droning voice was an annoyance, the faces around him blurring unpleasantly. His stomach felt tight, queasy, a threatening blackness on the edge of his vision. A cold sweat trickled down his back. Jude who'd been dozing suddenly sat up straight, knowing something was wrong he began to whine. Pawing at his master's hand, Duo gave him a weak pat. That blackness was back; he thought he might be sick. Jude barked, worried and upset, "Excuse me gentlemen." He muttered standing he got one step before that darkness over took him and he collapsed to the floor. The boardroom erupted into pandemonium.

-#-#-#-

Heero felt his phone vibrate; he was sitting in his usual study carol in the library. Fingers tapping across his Mac keys, he gently swayed to his music. A picture of Quatre appeared on the phone, pulling his head phones off he answered, "Hey Q," the voice on the other end wasted no time. "Heero, I'm on my way to the hospital. Duo collapsed at work." Heero was already gathering his stuff up. "Which one?" Quatre paused, "Memorial." Heero hung up and was out the door and on his way.

Heero all but ran to the top floor when the nurse told him where to go. He rushed into the room surprising them, "Duo!" he rushed to the pale figure on the bed. Quatre seated nearby. The blonde almost didn't recognize the brunette, his hair was pulled back by what he would call a little girls barrette, he was also wearing glasses. "Is he ok? What happened?" The blonde shrugged, "He collapsed they're not sure why yet, currently running tests. They have him on some fluids and rest right now."

The pair sat waiting until the doctor returned an hour later. His face drawn and confused, "Doctor?" Heero and Quatre stood shaking his hand. "Is he going to be ok?" Heero asked scared. "Yes, he will be just fine." Relieved he sat again on week knees. "What's wrong with him doctor, what happened?"

"He was severely anemic, his fluids low, and his sodium content high." He flipped through his charts. "Does he have a history of eating issues? Of abusing diet pills?" The two men felt their jaws drop, "Not that I'm aware of." Heero whispered shocked. Shaking his head the doctor replaced the chart. "For now he needs only some sleep and fluids." They thanked the doctor and he left.

Heero was still tossing around what the doctor had said in his mind, clasping the big hand he sighed. "What where you thinking?" he mumbled to the slumbering figure. They sat in silence a while longer before Quatre sighed, "I need to get back are you ok to stay?" Heero nodded, "Have no intention of leaving him." The tall slim blonde patted him on the back heading out. Heero turned back to the slumbering man frowning, had he missed something? The more he thought of it the more he thought he'd missed the signs. Lately when they'd been going out for dinner he'd been ordering salads. He'd thought it strange but hadn't commented, hoping Duo would explain when he was ready.

"Maybe should have made you," he mumbled kissing a pale cheek. Sighing he pulled his computer out, he had no intention of leaving but that didn't mean he couldn't do some work.

Duo was slow to wake, his eyes felt grainy and sore. His body heavy and lethargic. His mind wasn't functioning just right away, but he was aware he was lying down, in a strange bed and an unfamiliar room. The last he'd remembered, he was in a meeting. Turning his head he spied a figure seated in the chair nearby, the world beginning to focus. "Heero…" he wheezed. Surprised blue eyes looked at him over glasses. "Duo," he closed the laptop coming closer. Gentle hands where helping him to sit up, "Feeling better," he asked softly helping him sip at water. Croaking slightly, he swallowed "Where am I?" his voice horse and weak. "The hospital, you collapsed in the middle of a meeting." Normally light blue eyes where serious and dark, "I did a stupid thing…" Duo whispered suddenly embarrassed. He felt like crying, how did it get like this? He pressed his palms into his eyes, hot and dry.

Firm hands where taking his, pulling his palms away from his face, "Duo…" he said gently, but there was steel in his request. Large liquid violet eyes stared at him, "I didn't mean to. It's not that big of a deal…" Heero frowned leaning back in his chair, "The doctor says you've been taking diet pills, barely eating…Trowa says you haven't been to the gym in a long time." The man in the bed shrugged looking anywhere but at those steady blue eyes.

Duo fiddled with his hospital bracelet, those dry eyes now hot and wet. A tear tracked down his cheek; he'd been so stupid. It had seemed so reasonable at the time, now so ridiculous and dangerous. "I didn't mean for it to get it out of hand." He began, not wanting to go on or explain. "I just…I just…" he started tears running from his eyes in earnest now. Heero settled beside him on the bed wrapping a comforting arm around broad shoulders. His big body heaving with sobs, "Hey now, Duo…" he mumbled pulling him close. "I wanted to be smaller. Like the models…" he got out garbled and sobbing. Heero sifted through the jumbled words. "Wait a minute your saying you wanted to loose weight to look like the models? In magazines?" The sobs had subsided to sniffles, he nodded into Heero's neck, "Why would you want to do a fool thing like that?" He asked bewildered, Duo snuffed, "Because I'm big…and old…" his words half muffled. Heero tried not to grin, the man was so ridiculously cute. "Why would you want to be smaller?" There was a moment of silence, "For you…" Heero sighed he'd been rather afraid of that. "Have I ever given you reason to think I don't like you the way you are?"

Heero tilted his face upwards to look at him, Duo was not a pretty crier. His face was red, his eyes puffed out and dark. Snot was running from his nose, Heero wiped his face with a corner of the sheets. "Your are perhaps the silliest person…" He smiled softening the rubric pressing a heartfelt kiss to his lips. "I love the way you look." Duo froze at the words, "Yeah you heard me, I love your mind, your big heart, and your big body." More tears fell and Duo was crying all over again.

Sometime later when he got Duo settled and reassure that Trowa was watching Jude, he left to get some take out. Smuggling in pizza and soft drinks, he watched violet eyes looking at the food hungrily. "You eat," he admonished the big brunette blushing took a bite eyes closing in bliss. "I'm sorry I ruined our one month anniversary." Heero shook his head, "Never." They ate watching the fuzzy TV, in the dark, private room.

Finished dinner, Heero cleaned up before settling on the small cot pulling his lover close. Duo snuggling into him resting against him, enjoying the feeling of fingers running through his hair. "Do we have to tell Quatre," Duo asked voice soft. Heero smiled, "Naw you're overworked." Duo smiled hesitantly, wanting nothing more for this embarrassing episode to be over. He was feeling foolish; CEO of a leading electronics firm. He'd be 30 soon and here he was pulling high school bullshit.

But Heero had taken it all in stride, he'd even said he's loved him…expecting nothing in return. Duo felt lower then a worm, he still hadn't been truthful with Heero about what he did…his money…his life. A new worry began to gnaw at him. As they lay quietly, spending their one month anniversary in a hospital room.


	9. Cat's Out of the Bag

Author's Note: Why is it when you break up with someone, even if you sort of know it's coming it still hurts a ton? Four years, almost four years together and just out of the blue. You know it just sucks, a lot. As I sit here writing because it takes my mind off these things, I hope that I can meet someone out there who is worth it. Maybe being a die hard romantic, but I hold out hope there is actual love out there. Anyway place to vent and rant, enjoy this chapter small lemon in it. Not going to cut it at all.

WARNING! MALE MALE LOVINGING

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 9 - Cat's Out of the Bag

"I should tell him shouldn't I?" Heero's fist connected solidly with Trowa, the big man staggering backwards. Shaking his head he came back at the other with a solid one two. "You should tell him what?" he grunted dancing away from another blow. "About my real job…he thinks I'm some middle management business drone." Trowa paused in surprised, Duo used it to his advantage knocking him back again. "What the hell Duo? You didn't tell him you own Techron?" Blushing Duo shook his head, "Why?" the auburn haired man stalled in the middle of the sparing lowering his fists. Duo also relaxed his stance, "I didn't want to tell him…the money…" He mumbled. Trowa may have taken a fist of two to the head but he was no dummy. "I think I understand, you where worried he may just be out for your money I get it." Fight over they began to exit the ring.

"You've been together now how long two months? Has he ever asked you for money? Does he make you pay for everything?" Duo shook his head as they walked slowly to the change rooms, "Then why not fess up? Let him know?" Duo shrugged, "Afraid it would change things, silly I guess." Trowa frowned, "I think you should come clean."

Trowa's words haunted him all day. From the gym to the coffee shop, Heero was off today working furiously on his thesis. Duo didn't wait heading to his office where he sat not doing much of anything save listening to the squeak of the plush Jude was diligently chewing on. "I don't know what I'm so worried about," he spoke to the dog. The Dalmatian let go of the fuzzy thing looking to his master ears perked forward attentively. "I mean after my stupid dieting experiment…" he blushed still embarrassed by the whole episode. True to his word Heero had said nothing about the true reason for his hospitalization a secret shared only by the two of them. "Your right, I'll tell him tonight." Jude gave an excited yelp coming to his owner receiving a firm pat of affection. "All there is to it, just tell him and be truthful…after all I fallen this far already." Soulful brown eyes regarded him, "Hard being in love isn't it." He buried his face in the velvety head.

Jude whined wondering why his master was so sad, humans where a confusing lot.

-#-#-#-

Duo stood nervously outside the apartment door, hesitating before knocking Jude shook his head licking his lips knowing this door lead to treats. He tapped the fading metal listening to the frantic scramble and muffled curse. Smiling the door opened and Heero was standing there grinning like a fool. He was wearing a white wife beater and baggy sweats, barrette holding his hair out of his eyes. "Hey handsome was wondering when you'd get here."

He gave Jude a firm pat offering a treat the dog licked his hand in thanks trotting over to the only matt in the room and settling in. Duo grinned the room was full of books, and stacks of paper. "How's it going?" Duo asked a half smile tugging at his lips, "It's going writing a thesis is the worst," long arms wound about his waist, "I could use a distraction." He pressed close to his lover, Duo blushed. "You are so cute." Heero whispered before pressing soft kisses to his lips, cheeks, and neck. Duo was melting, Heero knew exactly where to touch, to kiss. "Ahhh wanted to talk to you…" Duo mumbled big hands settling on his shoulders. "Of course," Heero said settling them on the bed, deft fingers unbuttoning his fly. Duo pulled the hem of his shirt up panting already anticipating. Heero had him out of his pants and underwear naked from the waist down. Kissing across well defined abs, blue eyes dark with lust watched his red faced lover panting. Reaching his destination he had him in his mouth sucking hard. "Heero!" One hand buried in his hair, his other hand across his mouth. Heero sucked harder pumping in time, Duo arching into his mouth.

With a final teasing lick he pulled back laughing as Duo got to his knees on the bed, eagerly stripping Heero down. He pushed Heero down slithering down his body, returning the favor. Lavishing attention on his rock hard erection. Groaning Heero watched his lover work him, his big muscled body bunching as he moved adjusting his position. Heero reached out grabbing the lube from his bedside table, the tube he'd bought the day after their first time.

Slick fingers gently began to stretch him, Duo moaning thrust back into the fingers as he continued sucking his boyfriend off. When two fingers turned to three he moaned releasing Heero he crawled back up his body. Pushing him flat on his back he steadied the hard shaft sinking onto it inch by inch until he was seated panting on his lover. Heero leaned up on elbows kissed him softly, his red faced lover.

Duo was feeling it tonight, every touch, every kiss, every caress…every inch of Heero inside him. His hips began to lift and buck on their own, moaning he leaned back feeling Heero grip his waist he moved erratically he wasn't going to last long tonight. "Duo," Heero groaned gripping his rock hard erection pumping it. Duo thrust into the hand and back onto the heat filling him. "Heero," He cried seconds before his hips gyrated madly pushing him over the edge spurting thick hot seed across Heero's fist, and chest. Gasping and panting he felt tears gather in his eyes it just felt so damn good.

Heero watched every facial expression play across his older lovers face, the pain, the pleasure the absolute ecstasy as he came. Crying out in pleasure, Heero's own orgasm creeping up on him as that tight passage squeezed around him. Following Duo off the edge. The big body collapsed forward onto him, Heero wrapped strong arms around his lover, not willing to break the contact yet. Duo was humming pleasantly as he relaxed in the embrace. "You wanted to talk love," Heero said suddenly drowsy. Duo shook his head nuzzling into the strong neck. "It wasn't anything."

-#-#-#-

_Done early, want to meet for lunch? _

Duo looked at the phone, grinning. Lunch sounded wonderful he'd been running ragged all day the weeks approaching Christmas where always busy but for the first time since he could remember had better things to do then work. Still a company didn't run itself.

_Sounds good, meet at Dinozzo?_

Waiting for a reply he clicked the phone off heading for the boardroom once again. Whistling for Jude as he did. The dog got up padding after him, the red Christmas collar Tracey had gotten him jingling merrily as he followed behind. "Just need to check in then, we can go meet Heero for lunch." He said talking to his pup, not so much a pup any more he was almost fully grown and he was a big dog. A gentle soul, he was what his favorite dog trainer called a 'calm submissive'. Dog and master entered a bustling boardroom, Duo settling at the head of the table Jude settling behind him on the floor already knowing his walk was coming soon. "Well, what do we have?" Duo spoke and the others jumped.

Across town Heero was finishing up work, whistling through his teeth he cleaned off his machine heading for the back room, a bounce in his step. Life was fantastic, granted his thesis was a pain and his class could be by times but he was in love and the world was completely rose tinted. "Your in a good mood," Charlene commented, Heero glanced at her wondering if she was being her usually bitchy self or if she was just trying to be nice. "Yeah, I'm headed out on a date." She looked at him, "You're seeing someone?"

"Yup,"

"Who is she?"

"It's a he, Duo Maxwell."

"Shut up you liar." Heero blinked, Charlene was a bitch but not usually this bad. "Why would I lie?"

"Yeah right your dating, Duo Maxwell the Duo Maxwell. Owner of Techron Industries, like the third richest man in the country." Heero started at her silent, in open mouth shock. She snorted crossing her arms over her more then ample bosom. "I-I…" he had no idea what to say, "Do you not read papers? Magazines? He's like brilliant, ridiculously rich and good looking." Heero was still reeling, a sneer crossed Charlene overly made up face, "That's what I thought, as if you could get a guy like that." With that she was out the doors and back to work leaving a very stunned and confused Heero.

"Mr. Maxwell, Sir, I have an idea for a new product." The young eager eyes of one of the new designers appeared in his line of view. Duo glanced at his watch and to the doors; he had a few minutes before he should leave to meet Heero. "Right, ok you have five minutes wow me."

Heero didn't feel like himself. It was like the world was in fast-forward but he was going to slow. He knew where the Techron building was, it was downtown a big glassed in one he'd vaguely remembered it being a big deal when it opened, a green business place. Slowly as if he was in a dream he pushed the glass doors open, vaguely aware of people coming and going in their business suits. There was a reception desk he found himself standing in front. "D-Duo Maxwell please." His voice sounded horse and strained, the women smiled brightly at him. "Top floor, you have an appointment?" He nodded not really hearing, moving to the elevator.

"Your idea has merit, but there are some flaws in your design." Duo pointed to the sketch drawing. He'd become absorbed, the idea was a good one with a few more tweaks and they would have something here. He never looked at his watch.

Heero stepped off the elevator glancing around the brightly lit, office. There weren't cubicles, simply open desks with people moving around. He caught sight of a completely glassed in office. His feet moved towards it. "Hello? May I help you Sir?" Heero looked to a beautiful blonde women sitting at a desk just outside the room. A secretary? An assistant? It didn't matter. "Duo?" He spoke softly.

Tracy looked at the young looking man, in skinny jeans, pea coat, and shoulder bag. His hair was artfully tousled, his bangs clipped back by a purple barrette with a small black cat on it. She put two and two together pretty quickly; boss didn't have a younger women…he had a younger man. "Just a moment," she smiled lifting the phone to call the boardroom.

Heero was looking around dazed when a happy bark caught his attention. He recognized the Dalmatian. "Hi Jude," he whispered falling to a knee, the letting the young dog lick his face. His tail wagging in happiness, "How are you boy," Tracy listened to the ringing on the other end. She neededn't have bothered, her boss was headed her way. Striding confidently towards his office, when suddenly he faltered as the young man stood to face him expressionlessly. "Heero," he chocked out. There was a thick tension in the air, the blond glanced back and forth. "Duo, maybe we could go into your office." Heero said quietly not wanting to make a scene. Tracy watched until the door closed and the two way glass surrounding Duo's office went to one way glass.

Duo closed the door behind them softly, watching hesitantly as Heero stood tall and straight in the middle of the room. Jude knowing something was wrong went to his bed head hanging with a small whine. "Heero…what, ummm…what are you doing here?" Duo asked breaking the silence. Cold blue eyes turned to him, "You tell me Duo," they words contained a steel edge that had Duo flinching away. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked his words softer now, eyes not as hard. "I was scared," Duo replied moving away from the door coming to stand in front of him. "I wanted too…but I-" Heero shook his head, face contorting in anger. "What else haven't you told me? Did you not trust me?" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You're a CEO? The third richest man in the country?" The big man seemed to shrink before him. "I…I…" he stopped looking to violet eyes, "I need to leave, I need time to think." Duo felt panic rise in his chest, but Heero was already out the door. "Heero," he finally got out hurrying to follow. Racing to the elevators, "Heero," he saw deeply troubled blue eyes before the doors slid shut and he was gone.

Duo wasn't sure how long he stood there, could have been minutes could have been hours. He wanted to fall to his knees and weep, to cry and blubber anything to somehow relieve the ache in his chest. It felt like his heart had been ripped out. He didn't though, he straightened slowly ignoring the people around him, moving back his office face serene and composed. "No calls Tracy," he said as he passed her desk, quietly shutting his office door. The silence was deafening

Settling behind his desk, he buried his face in his arms the tears beginning to fall.


	10. Right Place, Wrong Time

Author's Note: I want to thank all my readers, for first reading my rant and also for the words of encouragement. It's nice to know your not alone out there, I'm sure many have been through something similar. On a new development two days after he broke up with me he'd texting me back claiming to have 'made a mistake.' I'm not going to play this game, I'm better off. Amazing how being outside of the relationship can change your perspective. Anyway thanks again, and enjoy the chapter only one more after this and the story is at an end. Thank you!

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 10 - Right Place, Wrong Time

Heero couldn't go home, he began to walk. Ignoring the biting cold of December, torn between running back to Duo and moving forward. He legs pulling him to the Canal and along the long winding path by the water. His head swirling, running the emotional gamut from anger to sadness, to desperation. He loved Duo. He loved the big, awkward man loved him absolutely. This one little thing, one small truth had thrown into question everything. He wracked his brain trying to figure out if Duo had ever actually lied to him, from what he could tell he Duo never actually had. He just never offered information, never elaborated on what he did.

If Heero was truthful he was hurt, he was hurt that Duo hadn't trusted him enough to tell him the truth. He finally collapsed on a bench elbows on his knees, head hanging. His nose was running from the cold or from holding back tears he didn't know. Blue eyes closed in pain, tears tracking across his face.

-#-#-#-

Duo looked down into soft brown eyes, Jude had his head in Duo's lap offering comfort in the only way he could. Duo's eyes hurt, they where hot and dry, his nose running and stuffed, his face feeling puffy. His head hurt and all he wanted to do was go home, get into bed. Blowing his nose, he took a deep shuddering breath unable to stop the hitch that caught him. It was only two but what did he care he wasn't going to do anything today.

He slid designer sunglasses on sighing as he hooked up Jude, grabbing the last of his work he packed up heading out. "Bye Tracy I'm off from the day." The women watched him go shocked, something was up. Before she could ask he was on the elevator and gone. "Hmm," she muttered picking up the phone hitting speed dial. "Winner," came the voice at the other end. "Mr. Winner, this is Tracy over at Techron,"

"Oh, hey sweetness what can I help you with?"

"Something's wrong with Boss man." She said looking around to see if anyone was in hearing distance. Part of her job was discretion after all, and no one needed to know the bosses business. "What happened?" He asked suddenly completely serious. "A young man showed up a little while ago, they talked for like five minutes and he left again"

"Had he ever been there before?"

"No first time seeing him."

"Did he look upset?"

"Yeah, Boss chased him to the elevators then locked himself in his office for an hour."

"What happened then?"

"He just left for the day." 

"Hmmm…thanks Tracy. I'm assuming we have your discretion on this?"

"Always Sir, jobs to cushy." They said there goodbyes and the secretary hung up the phone shaking her head a small smile tugging at her lips. She'd have to ask for a raise.

Across town Quatre hung up the phone handsome face pensive, he pulled his cell out calling Trowa. He answered on the second ring, "Hello lover," he said deceptively calm. Trowa was immediately on guard, "Hi." He said quietly, "Trowa, dear, by any chance did Heero have any idea who Duo actually was?" There was a long pause; "By your silence I'm guessing that is a no." Another long moment of silence, "Trowa, there needs to be some damage control and as I need to meet some big investors." He meekly agreed, and the pair said good bye. "Honest to god…" he mumbled adjusting his tie and grabbing his folio.

-#-#-#-

Duo was not faring well he'd changed out of his suit, now wearing grey sweats, with stretchy bottom that where pulled up to his knees. His black tank was to tight and too short straining to cover his thick frame. Ice cream in hand he settled in front of his big tv wrapped in his comforter. Jude stretched out at his feet, the movie channel was running a _Rocky _marathon_. _

Trowa showed up about an half hour later with Lucy. Without a word he lifted the blanket snuggling under with Duo. "Tracy called Quatre," he said softly, Duo closed his red-rimmed eyes, "Yeah." His voice horse, the big fighter wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him close. Offering silent comfort.

As _Rocky _moved into _Rocky II, _and _Rocky III _began the pair fell asleep leaning against one another. Quatre showed up around then pizza and beer in hand. Not bothering to knock he came in finding the pair, unable to resist he snapped a picture. "I'm strangely turned on by this." He said aloud startling them awake, almost immediately sorry he had Duo looked ridiculously rung out and tired. "Ah shit," he set his booty down on the large glass table. Pulled Duo close giving him a squeeze, "No worries your man is bigger then that. He'll come around." Duo chuckled feeling a little better, "I came with gifts," he pointed to the table.

Happily they dug in watching Rocky go head to head with Mr. T, Quatre glanced over Duo sitting cross legged on the couch eating, looking like he'd spent a good deal of time crying today. Light blue eyes rolled to Trowa, he mouthed the word, 'Bottom'. The other man laughed, choking on his beer. Innocent violet eyes turned to him, "You ok?" the auburn haired man shook his head Quatre grinning like a simpleton, held a finger to his lips "Shhh…Mr. T's pitying the fool."

-#-#-#-

Heero couldn't focus. He stared at the ceiling laying on his bed. He should be working on his paper, it was far to quite though. His stomach hurt, and he felt like crying all over again. He was feeling like a complete asshole, he kept picking up to phone to call and beg Duo's forgiveness, before setting it down again burying his head in the pillows. Why should he apologize? Duo had lied to him after all.

His mind was running away with him imagining all sorts of terrible things; Duo laughing with his friends at the stupid student who'd fallen in love. Was it a joke? Was it poor outreach? "I watch to many movies," he sighed finally worn out from all the worrying and over thinking. Stripped to his underwear he lay in bed watching a movie, he had no idea which one. His phone dinged beside him on the bed he hurriedly dug through the sheets, hoping it was Duo.

_Hey, it's Q thought you might like to know he lives on floor twelve of the Armoire apartments on Sussex. Things will be alright._

Heero read, and re-read the text message his mind moving again. He was out of bed and half dressed ready to storm over there and…he wasn't sure what. Wind out of his sails he sat back on the bed groaning, what the hell was he doing? He should wait, until his head cleared. He lasted until Sunday morning.

-#-#-#-

Duo spent the worst weekend he could ever remember. He swung between giddy anticipation, hoping to hear from Heero. To terrible depression, feeling like this was over. He didn't want it to be, he loved Heero. It felt like he wanted to cut his own heart out. He didn't go to work, he didn't go to the gym. He barely walked Jude wanting nothing more then to lay on the couch, to wallow on self pity. It was his fault, he should have come clean right away, Heero had every right to be mad at him.

Tears tracked from his eyes again, blurring the TV screen. He needed to stop watching the Diva channel non-stop chick flicks; the worst things to watch when you where heartbroken. His self pity lasted until Sunday morning when Trowa and Quatre showed up eight. "Damit Duo off the couch!" the blonde mumbling turned off the TV, picking up some of the garbage. "Look you can't keep moping, get up get going." He threw the empty food containers away, "This is part of love, I'm sorry Duo. Someday's you feel like nothing in the world can stop you, and other times it's like your whole world is crumbling around you." Trowa looked at his boyfriend, it was rare for the blonde to show so much, to say such heartfelt things.

"Now get up, and take Jude and Lucy for a walk you'll feel better." Nodding, Duo sniffled a little dragging his feet to the bedroom to get some clothing on. "Oh my god he's a baby." Quatre muttered as he and Trowa finished cleaning up, the violet eyed man returned, he was still wearing sweats but he had a hoodie on now, and socks. "Get going," long normally braided hair was thrown up in a bun, he tugged on a toque taking the dogs and departing. Still pissed Quatre stared at him until he felt warm arms pulling him back against a well muscled chest. "You said some nice things," Trowa said kissing his lovers neck. "Oh yeah?" Quatre turned in his arms, things heating up.

Heero stood outside the door nervous, this place was ridiculously nice. An upscale neighborhood, hell the PM lived down the street. He didn't want to touch the door for fear of leaving a handprint. He'd tossed and turned for two nights before surrendering this morning hurrying over to talk to Duo. Breathing deep he tapped on door, waiting. Listening to his heartbeat, thudding far to loudly in his ears. When there was no answer he tapped again, "Duo? It's Heero." He waited again, no answer. Frowning he tested the doorknob surprised when the door swung inwards. "Oh wow…" he whispered, the place was like one you saw in a magazine, open, light and airy perfectly suited to a titan of industry. He moved down the hall peeking into the living room, the place was a mess. Empty beer bottles, and food cartons it looked liked he'd had a party.

"Duo?" he called again, wondering where he was, moving towards the kitchen pausing when he heard noises. Brow furrowing, he listen intently suddenly he realized what it was. Eyes widened, it was the sounds of someone having sex.


	11. In the End

Author's Note: So my friends here is the final chapter of a story that surprised me in it's popularity. I was also intrigued by some of the reviews in the chapter dealing with Heero finding out about Duo's true job and identity. How some saw it as a big deal agreeing with Heero and other's thought it was overdramatic. I just found that interesting, the reason I wrote it as I did, was the idea that it didn't have to do with the job so much as trust. We know how important trust is in a relationship. Anyway I thought it was interesting and so here is the final chapter complete with a little lemon gratuitous sex? Yes I think so! So enjoy that as yet another one of my stories comes to an end.

WARNING MALE MALE LOVING WARNING

Pleasure Before Business

Chapter 11 – In the End 

Without thinking he was running towards the sounds, halting in front of the door he figured was the bedroom. Angry he threw it open, "Duo!" he yelled eyes focusing on the pair in the bed. It took all of five seconds for Heero to realize it wasn't Duo at all; it was Trowa and Quatre. Both sweat slicked Quatre sat on his haunches, Trowa's long muscular legs wrapped around his waist. Trowa clung to him arching into his lover, riding him, at least until Heero interrupted him.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Heero beet red was stammering apologies; Trowa with a cry was scrambling to cover himself and Quatre. The blonde began to laugh, tears of mirth running down his face. It was into this commotion that Duo came following the rukus to his bedroom. Surprised to see a blushing Heero backing out of his bedroom, "Heero?" he asked softly, surprised. "Duo!" Heero turned, to him stuttering, "I didn't I mean…" he trailed off not sure where he was going with this. Confused violet eyes glanced past him into his room where a still naked laughing Quatre, and a red faced Trowa now wrapped in a sheet where sitting on his bed. "Really guys? In my bed? Come on!" Duo wrinkled his nose, Quatre laughed harder. Heero closed the door turning to Duo.

Now quiet in the small hallway they looked at each other, tension thick in the air. Heero had no idea what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Duo said quietly looking anywhere but at Heero. "I was scared…I didn't want it to change anything between us." He said trailing off voice barely above a whisper. The self righteous, speech Heero had planned out flew out of his head, Duo looked wrung out tired, and his eyes where red rimmed. His hair was a mess, wearing sweats and looking like he might start crying at any moment.

Heero stepped forward wrapping his arms around the other pulling him close he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I was upset because I thought you didn't trust me." He whispered softly giving him a tight squeeze, "Problem is office worker or CEO I still fell in love with Duo Maxwell." Heero felt hot tears against his neck. "I love you too," Duo mumbled, Heero hugged him close. "Is there anything else you have to tell me?" Duo froze for a minute pulling away, his face flushed. "Yeah, I met you before the day in the coffee shop." Heero looked confused, "What do you mean?" Duo wrung his hands, "You where our waiter one night at the Elgin." Heero wracked his brain, "The bitch who split the wine and went off on you." Came the new voice, Quatre was standing half dressed leaning against the doorframe, still looking far to amused. Blue eyes cleared, "Oh my god you guys where there! I totally didn't even notice. I was so focused on not messing up…" he trialed off stunned.

"Another failure at hooking Duo up with someone, but it seemed to work out in a roundabout way." Heero wasn't sure he wanted to laugh or scream, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Duo hastened to say, Heero shook his head pulling him close, "Going be the death of me…" he mumbled pulling the big man close kissing him passionately it had been a long two days. Separating Duo looked dazed, "I think Trowa and I are going to head out, call you later." Quatre called pulling his shirt on and hurrying the still blushing Trowa out. The other two had eyes only for each other.

They where hungry for one another, all the stress, the upset they wanted to reaffirm, stumbling towards the bedroom stalling when they remembered what had just happened. "How about a shower?" Duo nodded eagerly, lips still locked they weaved their way into the bathroom shedding clothing as they went along. Duo turned to turn on the water, finding Heero pressed up against him naked. Moaning he felt his knees go weak. "Oh," a strong arm around his waist they kissed, caressed waiting for the water to heat. Stumbling into the steaming spray. Duo pulled away kissing his way down the toned chest. Falling to his knees he looked up through now soaked bangs licking Heero from root to tip. "Oh god, Duo…" a strong hand fisted in his long hair. Spurred on, giddy with happiness he sucked hard, moaning low in his own throat. Grabbing his own straining erection he jerked off, Duo couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on. Neither could Heero.

That hot wet mouth was too much; Heero had no intention of this ending so soon. Tugging Duo up he kissed him harshly, quickly before turning him. Questing fingers finding the tight opening, slipping a slick finger inside aided by the water. "Been thinking about this last couple of days." Heero bit the strong shoulder, leaning over adding a second finger to the first. "Heero, please…" he begged trusting into the fingers. It had been a while but he didn't care he wanted it now. Heero couldn't resist removing his fingers he replaced it with his wet member pressing forward. The muscle giving away he slid home, shuddering in pleasure. "Oh!" Duo cried Heero's fingers biting into his hips, as he pulled back against him. Leaning into the shower wall he drove back panting Heero's name in time with his thrusting. "Ah fuck Duo," he grunted roughly grabbing Duo's erection jerking it hard and fast. They didn't last long, Duo cumming first yelling as he spilled across Heero's hands and onto the wall. Heero thrust twice more before he joined him deep inside his lover.

Panting Heero slid out, Duo moaning at the loss sagged back against Heero. Flushed and sated he allowed the gentle hands to run through his hair enjoying the massage as Heero shampooed and conditioned it. "Hmmm, love you." He murmured enjoying the feeling after two days of hell. "Wanted to die when you walked away Friday." He confessed Heero's hands stilled, "Thought I had ruined it all." He whispered, Heero kissed him softly, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, resuming his ministration. "Was worried it would end like all my other dates, after my money." Heero mused on that, "Well that's true, I do only love you for your money." He teased; Duo smacked him on the ass kissing him. "I'm turning to a prune."

Cleaned, and happy the pair dressed settling on the couch. Jude draping himself across their feet. Duo cuddled into him yawning, "Did you really see-" Heero held up his hand, "I don't want to remember," he said smile quirking his lips. They where quiet for a few moments. "You know what the most surprising moment of today?" Heero finally said, Duo shook his head drowsy, ready for a nap "Trowa is bottom."

Duo fell off the couch laughing.

-#-#-#-

Several Months Later…

Duo chewed his nails staring at his phone, Jude sat in front of him shifting nervously. "Sir more papers," Tracy came in smiling a little as her boss jumped in surprise. "No word yet?" She asked, Duo sighed shaking his head as he accepted the papers. "Have you told him about the trip yet?"

"No, it's a surprise for him finishing." Tracy tried not to chuckle her boss was head over heels for this guy. She had to admit though Heero was a super nice guy, cute, and totally devoted to Mr. Maxwell. The phone vibrated, Duo nearly came out his skin, Heero's picture appeared. "Hello?" he answered biting his lip. "I got it!" Heero yelled into the phone, Duo holding it away from his head whooped in happiness. Tracy gave a holler as well, "Congratulations, " Duo called. "I got to go now see you for dinner!" They said their goodbyes and hung up Duo couldn't stop grinning all day.

They sat together in the elegant dining room, "At the scene of the crime," Duo joked. It had been eight months to the day since he'd meet Heero, and his life had changed completely. In the very dining room they sat now, Duo raised a glass of beer, "Congratulations on a successful defending of your thesis." Heero grinned, "Thanks." They took a sip, the waiter a friend of Heero's winked at the couple dropping off their food. Heero's school year was at an end, successfully earning his Masters. Duo wanted to surprise him with a two week trip to Europe, to visit the battlefields he'd spent so much time studying. They still lived apart still much to Duo's disappointment, Heero was fiercely independent not wanting to rely on his lover.

"So what now?" Duo asked casually feeling the tickets crumple in his suit pocket. "PhD, I can work as an associate professor now, until I finish." Duo smiled he'd expected that, "So your going to move in with me?" blue eyes smiled at him, "If you still want me after a year we'll talk. Besides I spend most of my time at yours anyway." They ate in silence a while longer Duo took a breath, "I have a present for you." He blurted passing the tickets over, swallowing his food Heero looked at the paper expression turning from curiosity, to shock, to elation.

"For real? Two weeks in Europe?" Nodding Duo smiled catching the enthusiasm. "I have some business to do while we're over there but I thought It'd be nice for the two of us to go on vacation. Heero was elated he'd been wanting to go overseas for so long, the things he wanted to do and see. His Professor had told him all great historians should see the places they study at least once. His excitement began to fade. "I can get time off from the pool, but I don't think I can from the coffee shop…" Duo shrugged, "So quit, you've been wanting to for a while now." Heero grinned, "Sounds good, but I want to make it epic…" Duo looked at him curious. "How do you mean?" Heero grinned. "I work tomorrow, could you do me a favor?" Duo nodded more then intrigued Heero had a sly grin on his face.

-#-#-#-

"You're happy today Heero," Charlene said, it was slow day, there was always a lull after the morning rush and noon hour. "Sure am, how are you Charlene?" The blonde looked at him, snapping her gum with a bored shrug. Her makeup already caking, "How's your boyfriend?" she said sarcastically, Heero shook his head she was such a bitch. "Great Duo's taking me to Europe for two weeks," the women cackled, "Right taking you to Europe, your boyfriend runs one of the biggest corporation in the country and your still working here." She cackled that annoying high-pitched whine she thought was so attractive.

Heero opened his mouth to reply when the bell above the door jangled. He grinned instantly recognizing the figure. Duo played the part perfectly; he was wearing one of his best suits, the charcoal material hugging his body perfectly. The tie alone probably cost more then Heero's rent. Sliding his designer sunglasses up, he approached the counter smiling winningly at the opulent Charlene. Heero watched her face. Wanting to laugh as she looked at Duo simpering. Oh yes she recognized him, alright Duo been on the cover of MacLean's recently. In one arm he held a bouquet of flowers. "I'm looking for Heero," he said flashing her his best winning smile.

It was worth it to see the fat bitch stutter turning red, her jaw dropping. Heero couldn't help it laughing he came around the counter. "Awesome," he whispered in Duo's ear kissing the man on the cheek. Duo smiled, blushing a little. "Charlene, I quit." He called throwing his apron at her. Outside Heero laughed in earnest, "That was great you see her face, oh wow." Duo handed the flowers over, "They are for you." He accepted them happily, "Ready to go?" Duo asked, Heero wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as they headed towards Duo's. " Aren't you supposed to be working?" he teased, Duo returned the favor leaning into Heero. "Pleasure before business, Heero." He grinned pulling his shades down. The other man laughing, "Think you may have that backwards…" he trailed off giving up. "Nope I think your right." Together they headed down the sunlit, busy street.

END.


End file.
